Frome Enemies We Started
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Freddy and Katie were left alone at the SoR pad one night. Things change afterwards after an incident. The Battle of the bands is coming. A lot of problems come to the band.What will happen to them? Will luck be showered upon them in the end?
1. Thank The Robbers

**_(Disclaimer: I own nothing in School of Rock. But I'll gladly like/love to o_****_wn Kevin Alexander Clark, Joey Gaydos Jr., & Robert Pattinson)_**

Chapter 1: Thank The Robbers!

July 9, 2009 ; 11:37 pm

One Friday night, everybody went out because it's Friday, Katie and Freddy were left home alone because they don't have any schedules for that night. Before Dewey Finn leaves, he talks to the both of them.

"Ok. When I leave I don't want you guys arguing. I don't want this house wrecked. Just be cool with each other. Just this night. Please, please." pleaded the lead vocalist of the band, Dewey.

"Ok. For you man." answered Freddy Jones, the band drummer "just tell her to keep her mouth shut," then he pointed a finger at Katie.

"Hey shut the hell up Jones!" raged Katie Brown, the band's bassist

"No you shut up!" answered Freddy back

"Hey would you two just, just cut it out for one night! That's all I'm asking! One hell night! I have to go or else I'll be late for my date and it would be both your fault! I have a club date at 12:00!" Dewey said angrily to the both of them "The more you hate, the more you love!" added Dewey in a tease voice.

"Alright! Alright! I'll lower my temper." replied Katie as Dewey started to walk out the door.

"Good. Lock the doors. Freddy you're the guy. Please, have more patience." added Dewey and Freddy just nodded

"Bye!" said Katie and Freddy as Dewey rode his van

Then Katie closed and locked the front door and got a white tape from the side drawer and held it up. She told Freddy to start putting it on the walls and floors. But then Freddy exclaimed that she can't give orders so she threw the tape back to Katie. She divided the house into two with the tape. After Katie was done taping the room, she prepared herself some food and Freddy saw her.

"Hey that's totally unfair!" he exclaimed "make me one too! You get to eat and you can still see TV shows even if the T.V. is on my side!"

"Wiser lives longer..." she muttered to herself "and who says you can give orders too! Play by your rules!" she shouted at him "here!" and she got a small apple and threw it to him which hit Freddy hard in the head

"Owww! That hurt!" he said massaging his head

"Football goalie and athlete of the year can't even catch an apple thrown by a girl," teased Katie

"Hey shut up! I'm not doing anything to you! Besides, goalies just block balls." Freddy said and started to walk towards Katie when a noise stopped him and they both looked at the window where the noise came from. Then he got his mobile phone and texted Katie:

"CLOSE THE DAMN LIGHTS! I saw 3 human shadows after that noise! I think they're intruders! Ignore the dividers. Believe me.

Lock the back door too."

Katie got the message and replied quickly:

"I know! I saw it too! When I close the lights, let's go upstairs."

Then when Freddy recieved the message, they caught each other's eyes and Katie closed the living room and kitchen lights then she locked the backdoor.

When they were walking up the stairs, "aaah!" whispered Katie as she narrowly slipped a step. Good thing Freddy's at her back and caught her by her waist or else she'd fall down.

"Sssh! Don't worry I got you" whispered Freddy in a gentleman voice which Katie's sure Freddy haven't use to him since ever.

When they reached the 2nd floor Freddy whispered "Let's go in Gordon's room. He's got a lot of spy kits" and they both went there and opened a vault full of spy kits.

"Get those talkies and that laser Katie" whispered Freddy "and wait for me. I'll just get something." and Katie nodded Katie got a teargas, a set of talkies, and a laser alarm from the vault and closed it. When Freddy returned, he was carrying a bat.

"Ok. Where's the laser and talkie?" asked Freddy and Katie handed him a talkie and the laser "I'll just set this up downstairs" and Katie nodded "I'll meet you at Leonard's room ok?"

"Ok, and I'll inform you if something happens," whispered Katie and waved the talkie in front of Freddy who nodded.

When Freddy went down to set up the laser alarms in the living room, Katie kept lookout for the robbers. She saw them go the other way because they don't have anything to steal.

"Fuck!" whispered Freddy angrily as the talkie vibrated in his hand and he moved the speaker towards his mouth to talk "What's up Katie?" he asked worriedly

"Damn! Two of 'em got knives! Freddy come back here! I'm freakin' scared!" she whimpered

"It's ok. Everything's going to be fine Katie. Don't worry." Freddy assured her then he quickly went to Leonard's room where he was welcomed by Katie's hug.

"Freddy! Damn it I'm scared!" whispered Katie and only if there were no robbers, Freddy's sure she'd shout these words

"Sssshh! It's alright to be scared in times like this." said Freddy calmly and patted her on the back. Then he suddenly felt something wet in his shirt. He looked at it and saw Katie crying quietly. He didn't know what to do. Katie's still hugging im so he just patted her on her back and kissed her forehead. They were both shocked on what happened, they released each other. And after a few minutes of doing absolutely nothing, Katie had an idea.

"Freddy, wait for me I'll just turn on Alicia's lights" said Katie

"Why?" asked Freddy curiously as he pulled his drumsticks from his back pocket and started twirling with it

"So they'll know our presence and scare 'em out of their wits," answered Katie "I'll also turn the light on the garage"

"No, I'll do it" said Freddy

"No, stay here." insisted Katie and she went to Alicia's room and then downstairs to turn on the garage light. But no the robbers were already fiddling with the front door's lock which scared Katie and beeped Freddy on the talkie.

"Freddy! They're opening the front door! I'm hiding here behind the counter!" whispered Katie in the talkie

"Fuck! stay where you are! I'll sort this one out. Over and out" replied Freddy then he quickly went down and while on the stairs she told Katie to ready the teargas.

Then they both heard a click. The door was already opened. The robbers was welcomed by Freddy's bat. All 3 of them were hit then Katie sprayed teargas in their face and directly to their eyes and they both tied the robbers up. Freddy commanded Katie to call the cops and open the lights then he'll take care of the robbers himself. Katie quickly followed his instructions.

"911?" said Katie

"What's seems to be the problem ma'am?" asked the woman operator

"I'm reporting a robbery." she replied

"Sate the address pls." the operator told her

"#101 WeRock st. BandBattle Village" she answered

"We'll send officers there in 2 minutes. Thank You" bid the operator

"Ok." was all she was able to answer

Then after 2 minutes the doorbell rang and there were 3 cops. Katie opened the door. (The alarms closed already)

"Good evening Ma'am." said the first cop

"We saw no robbers 'round here." said the next cop

"Is this for real?" asked the third cop

"The fact is it's real. But my friend is currently beating them up at the kitchen because we tied them. Come in officer." she replied politely as if nothing happened.

"I'm Officer Smith, this is officer Gem and officer Plank" said the first cop as he indicated his partners

"What exactly happened miss?" asked Officer Plank

"Well there were 3 robbers and Freddy and I were arguing you see. We always do. Then we heard a crash outside and saw 3 shadows and we planned to close the lights and go upstairs to watch them. Then when I went down to open the garage lights, I heard them fiddling with the door's lock so I told Freddy about it through this walkie talkie. Then he told me to get my teargas ready and he'll hit them with his baseball bat," she told them "then we tied them all up when he hit all of them and when I filled their eyes with teargas. Then Freddy told me to call the cops. So I did, then he continued beating them up."

The cops complimented them of what they'd done. They heard Freddy shouting foul words at the nearly incapacitated robbers. He kept hitting them with his baseball bat until one of the cops told him off. Then after a couple of minutes of interview, the cops took all the robbers and they left the School of Rock Pad - with autographs from the 2 band members. Then Katie decided to take a shower after that very exhausting incident. Freddy did too. He put on his basketball shorts and plain black, loose shirt and walked up to Katie's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Hey don't complain if I don't put too much paragraph because I like working with dialogues. Anyways, expect a lot of chapters 'coz I just had a new idea after the 4th chapter...Expect at least 20 chapters! And if you think you hate or not like my story then fine. If you don't like a part then stop the hell reading it okay! I'm not forcing you to! Please I don't want bad reviews because I don't just boost my confidence easily and I kinda lose my 'apetite' writing my stories. And so what if I put too much dialogues? I like it 'coz at least I won't have too much paragraph mistakes. Dialogues are better. Just quotes and the character's line. So read if you like my plot then stop if you don't! )


	2. The Interrogations

Chapter 2: The Interrogations

"Katie, you still up?" he asked from the outside

"Yeah. Come in McGee" she replied

"What do you want Spazzy?" she asked as Freddy sat on the end of her bed

"You see Posh...uhmm...I'm sorry for the kiss a while ago," he said with his head down "I didn't know what to do"

"It's fine...well...uhm...I...er...liked it" she admitted and blushed

"Me...me too." admitted Freddy, blushing too

Then Katie crawled up to him and cupped his cheeks. Then she kissed him. Freddy kissed back too. After a few minutes, they released each other. Freddy got up and fixed his hair. Then he went back to Katie and held her and laid her to her bed gently. He kissed her again, this time deeper. He also kissed her necked. Then he said "I think I love you" and Katie pulled her to a kiss again which he took as "Me too."

_SONG PLAYING IN FREDDY'S HEAD OVER AND OVER AGAIN_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you now_

_I wanna be more than a friend to you now_

_When they ask, I mention my babygirl in the interviews now_

_And I don't bring the problems from the 90s and the 2 thou_

_Theres no reason to have a friend or two now..._

_END of "INTO YOU" song excerpt_

Then he got up a bit and asked her: "Can I court you?"

"Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones! Where did you ever see a guy kissing a girl in her BED then asks her if she wanted him to court her?" exclaimed Katie

_SONG PLAYING IN KATIE'S HEAD OVER AND OVER AGAIN_

_I really like what you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_I really like what you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_END of "INTO YOU" song excerpt_

Then after sometime they released each other again from their deep kiss. Katie got up to tie her hair again. Then Freddy blurted out: "So does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked as if he was an idiot when it comes to girls

"Jones! You're the Football Athlete of the Year! And not to mention every girl's dream boy! I think you know the answer!" raged Katie "and also I think you already dated 3/4s of the girls at Horace Green so how come you're still asking that question?"

"Calm down. Just making sure." said Freddy and he went behind Katie and gripped her waist and carried her to her bed.

"Well if that's what you want, then I'll be your girlfriend." she answered Freddy happily

"Really?" said Freddy amazed "'Coz I believe in what Dewey said. The more you hate, the more you love. But I don't hate you. I've loved you since we met. I just teased you to get your attention" he admitted

"Oh. Okay," she said "but how about the band?"

"What about 'em?" he asked as he combed his fingers through his messy un-geled hair

"How do we explain all of this to them?" she asked

"We'll lie to them. We'll tell them about us being left alone together and realize our feelings for each other." he replied "No...no..not that...we'll not tell them. We"ll wait for them to realize what's going on between us then, if they do we'll tell 'em about us being left alone together and realize our feelings for each other."

"Where are they anyway?" Katie asked as she got up to sit

"Leonard, Billy, Alicia, Marta, Marco and Michelle's gone club hopping. Zack's with Summer having a double date with Eleni and Gordon. Frankie and Tomika's sleeping over to Tomika's parent's house. Lawrence gone off to some classical concert, and Dewey's got a club date. You know when he dates, he never comes home early." he finished

"Okay. So we'll also tell our parents what we'll tell the band?" she asked

"Yeah." he answered her as he stroked her hair "We"ll tell them soon. But not now. Let's just keep things mysterious and hidden for now." he finished and hugged her.

"I think I'll go to sleep." Katie said as they released each other "Goodnight Spazzy. Love you." then she laid back to her bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight. Love you." he answered as he stood up and fixed Katie's blanket "If you need anything, I'll be in my room Ok? Sweet dreams." and he kissed her forehead.

"Ok. Sweet dreams too." answered Katie

_----------At Spazzy's room-----------_

"Awesome! I never felt this way before! I mean yeah... I get a lot of girls in my arms but I never felt the same way before since tonight. I really love Katie. I don't know what she has. But I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." he said to himself "No. I'm gonna ask her now for a date tomorrow." Then he went back to Katie's room and knocked.

"Come in," said Katie wondering what Freddy wanted

"Iwasjustwonderingifmaybeyouwantedtogooutwithmetomorrow?" said Freddy nervously and quickly.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that." said Katie, her eyes narrowing

_Freddy's thoughts_

_"Bloody hell! Why am I screwing up just asking her out? I mean she's my girlfriend and I'm scared to be turned down! Fuck! I'm a lady's man and I can get any girl out for a date if I wanted to. But why not Katie? Is it because she's very special unlike the other girls I've dated before? Ok. McGee do it! Do it!"_

_End Freddy's thoughts_

Freddy breathed deep and spoke again.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night. Would you?" he asked with his heart beating very fast as if he just killed a person "After the practice of course." he added

"Oh! Was that what you're sayin' a while ago?" asked Katie "Sure! 'Round seven we'll be out. Just create excuses to be out of this house so that they won't notice alright?"

"What! Yeah sure! Thanks! No Problem!" answered Freddy "G'night-again."

"G'night" she answered back

Then Freddy went back to his room. This time he's sure that he'd fall asleep happily.

_----------THE NEXT MORNING----------_

_July 10, 2009 ; 8:18 am _

Katie was awaken by her alarm. She turned it off. It had been beeping for 3 minutes and she saw the current time - 8:18 am. She groaned and yawned but after a couple of minutes, she got up and took a bath. She went down after her morning hygiene rituals but still drying her hair. She saw Eleni, Summer, Marta, Michelle, and Alicia already eating cereals on the counter while the boys were playing basketball outside except Dewey who just got home that morning.

"Good morning girls!" she remarked them

"Good morning Katie!" they all answered in chorus like they're the Charlie's Angels

"What's up with you guys?" she asked curiously

_Katie's thoughts_

_"Oh my God! Did Freddy tell them? Can't he wait if he did?"_

_End Katie's thoughts_

"You're all acting like I'm Charlie from Charlie's Angels." she said to all of them as she prepared herself some cereals

"Nothin' just had a fun night," said Alicia, one of the back up singers "You?"

But before she could answer...

"Of course a bummer alright." butted Summer in, the band manager "She's left here alone with Freddy last night. I just removed the dividers they put up." then she pointed the floor and walls with black, sticky marks due to the tape.

"Have you seen Freddy?" she asked as she poured milk to her cereal bowl

_Katie's thoughts_

_"Oh Fuck! Why did I ask where he was! But it's a good thing they don't know anythin' about it."_

_End Katie's thoughts_

"Ooooooooohhhh! Why are you lookin' for him?" asked Eleni teasingly

"Nothin'," she said nervously "don't get use to if he's not here makin' my day worse." she lied

"Why, what happened? Did you wrestle each other last night?" asked Michelle, one of the band's groupies and merchandise maker

"No, silly. I just - anyway what happened with you guys last night?" she hurriedly said to switch the subject

"Well, we had a double date" said Eleni, another groupie "It was fun, we watched the new Harry Potter. Gordon got a bit angry when I said that I have a crush on Cedric Diggory."

"Well...he can be like that...gettin' jealous on some imposibble ideas...I mean you just wouldn't roam Philadelphia and just meet Robert around a corner and get him as your boyfriend."

"Robert?" asked Summer as she put her cereal bowl by the sink.

"Pattinson...he's Cedric Diggory" answered Katie "I saw his website just yesterday morning."

"Nah...but I like that Viktor Krum you know...better looking than pretty boy Diggory" said Summer

"I think his full name's Stanislav Ianevski" said Michelle "I saw it on a website too."

_(**A/N**: I'm addicted at Harry Potter as I am with School of Rock!)_

"Anyway enough magic...now tell me how was your Fiday night?" exclaimed Katie

"Well...Alicia, Michelle and me met these 2 cute boys" answered Marta, another back up singer "apparently Alicia didn't get to meet or even know them that much 'coz Leonard's with her. She didn't want him to be jealous."

"But how about Michelle?" asked Eleni.

"Well...keep this down low alright?" said Michelle and the girls all nodded "Marco doesn't know I met a guy."

They all giggled and suddenly they remembered Billy.

"What about Billy? Did he act up as a full-fledged gay and started lookin' for boys?" asked Summer

"No. He acted as though he's a guy." started Alicia

"But why?" asked Katie surprisingly

"He said that those guys weren't cute. There maybe one but they're all preoccupied with stuff." answered Marta

"Because the only cute guy I saw is the president of the Gay Club Society owned by FakeBoobs Gimmick Place" answered a gayish voice and they all saw Billy, the band stylist "Dissapointing. He's the ONLY cutie last night...'coz he didn't put any make up on."

They all laughed till Zack, Freddy, Gordon, Leonard, Marco got in very sweaty.

"Whew! Nice game Freddy!" exclaimed Zack, the lead guitarist of the band who wrote their awesome song, School of Rock.

"Yeah. Even though it was you and Zack against me, Leonard, and Marco" said Gordon, the band roadie for lights and animations.

"What's gotten into you man! You never played like that before! That's even the first time I saw you spin then dunk!"

exclaimed Leonard, one of the band's securities "Could you teach me those moves?"

"Nothin'" answered Freddy "Just met a beautiful girl last night!" Then he quickly glanced at Katie who didn't see him because they were chatting "I can teach you those moves man but all you need is hundred percent pure luck. All I did today was because of luck!"

"Who! Where! How!" asked Marco excitedly

"Who: I won't tell you, Where: Just here in our village, and How: A very awesome accident!" he answered and leaving all of them very puzzled not on "HOW" but "WHO" the girl was 'coz he usually tells them who he goes out with.

"Well that settles it. We're all puzzled 'WHO' this girl is not 'HOW" 'coz you usually get any girl you want," said Zack

"Then tell us who she is! Come on man! Who?" said Marco

"Yeah! Don't be such a killjoy Freddy!" exclaimed Gordon

"Okay. I won't tell you her name," he answered and all the guys groaned "You all have girlfriends! Why do I have to!"he added "Nah you met her. I'm sure you met her already. There. Enough said. Last clue, she's really pretty."

_+Girls' Corner+_

"Guys! Let's get somethin' to eat!" shouted Summer

"Delivery?" asked Gordon

"Yeah! Of course! Let's order some pizza!" said Marco, another roadie for the band but for stage effects.

"You guys stick with your pizza. We're goin' out!" said Michelle

"Honestly Michelle, you're boyfriend loves the pizza more than you!" said Alicia "Just kiddin'" she added as Michelle was about to hit her her with the chair pillow.

"Alright! Leonard call up some Pizza Guy." said Zack

"Ok. What do you guys want? Let me list 'em first." replied Leonard

"You guys want Double Supreme Cheese Deluxe To The Highest Level Of Roasted Spicy Beef?" asked Freddy and all the guys all agreed.

"Add a couple of Pepsi bottles too!" said Gordon

"That all? Ok!" said Leonard then he called 78425992 which spelled Q-U-I-C-K-Z-Z-A

When the boys finished ordering the girls were already dressed to go out. Each of them bid their boyfriends goodbye and kissed them except Katie and Freddy because their relationship is still a secret. Katie just mouthed a "Bye!" to him when no one was looking and Freddy looked sad and mouthed a "Bye!" too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This has a lot of dialogues because I want every SoR character to be noticed. I just like to give very, very specific details on what they eat or where they go so don't complain about this chapter having a lot of character lines than paragraph description. This chapter was created so that I can introduce all characters present in this story to you and what they do for the band.)


	3. Same Plan

Chapter 3: Same Plan

_Freddy's thoughts_

_"Damn! All this secrecy's preventing me from interacting with my own girlfriend! Should I tell her to just divulge the whole thing? Yeah everyone's gonna tease us but what the heck! I love her! I don't care how much tease we get as long as I get to be with her without anyone making such a fuss about it! I'll tell her tonight. Besides, Zack won the Sweetest Rock Couple for 3 years in a row. I'd like a chance there."_

_End Freddy's thoughts_

"Hey Freddy, Freddy?" said Marco waving his hands in front of Freddy's face. Freddy didn't notice he's already staring blankly at the world out there.

"Oh! Huh! What!" said Freddy as he snapped back to reality

"Are you alright man! Pizza's here! Come on put your money down. We ordered 2 Pizzas. I remembered Dewey can finish a whole thing!" said Zack

"What! Oh yeah! How much?" he said as he started rummaging his back pocket for his wallet.

"$30" answered Leonard "Come on. Put your $6 up front."

"Ok here!" and Freddy handed Gordon a six-dollar bill

Then they started eating their Pizza and Dewey woke up and went out his room already clean.

"'S'up guys!" Dewey said as he combed his wet hair

"Good. Here's a whole pizza for you man and you owe us $25 man!" said Zack

"What! Why!" Dewey asked as he walked towards them and opened his whole pizza

"You should be the one treatin' us! You're the oldest!" said Gordon and they all laughed at Dewey "Anyway, you're supposed to owe us $30 but we decide to cut out $5 as our treat for you."

"Alright. Thanks. Get it to me later." Dewey replied and started eating the pizza like hell "What's gotten into him?" and he pointed Freddy who was quiet and eating very slow.

"Hey Freddy! Freddy!" yelled all the other 4 young boys

"Huh! What!" snapped Freddy back to reality

"You've been acting weird," said Marco "that's what."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the girl last night." he lied

"Hey when's Frankie and Tomika gonna come home?" Dewey asked "And where are the girls? And Billy?"

"After 2 days." answered Leonard "The girls didn't like pizza, so they went out with Billy."

RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

"Answer the phone Gordon" said Dewey and Gordon hurriedly answered it

"Hello?" answered Gordon "Oh, hey Larry! What's that? You're not going home till Thursday? You went straight home to your parent's house after last night? Ok. Sure I'll tell. No problem. Bye!" and Gordon hung up the phone and when he was about to tell the guys, Marco said:

"There's no need to tell us what he said we heard it. Your voice was loud enough for us to hear."

_+Girls' Corner+_

_Katie's thoughts_

_"How come they get to kiss their boyfriends without anyone makin' such a big deal about it? Is it because me and Freddy are in a "Enemies-to-Lovers" status? Maybe I could just tell Freddy when I get home that we should just tell everyone about us. I want to show everyone that I love him so much."_

_End Katie's thoughts_

The girls _(**A/N:** Let's include Billy as one of the "Girls" typing "With Billy" is very tiring)_ went to Italianni restaurant and they ordered a big plate of Fetuccini and some Panacotta. Like Freddy, Katie's also kind of out of the world still thinking about their relationship.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Alicia as she waved her left arm in front of Katie's face.

"Yeah. Just thinkin' about some stuff," Katie replied and started to get some food to put on her plate. Her heart started beating faster and faster as if she just told them about Freddy and her.

"You seem sad since we left home." said Marta

"And it's like your lovesick or something." added Billy

"What? No way. I don't even have a damn boyfriend!" raged Katie

_Katie's thoughts_

_"Oh my God! Billy! Did he notice? I'm not a good liar..."_

_End Katie's thoughts_

"Really!" teased Summer

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked Summer who ignored this question

"You know you look good together with Freddy." said Eleni without any break

"Damn it! Not him! I'd rather go out with some drug addict than a lousy fathead!" she exclaimed even though deep inside her she really didn't mean those words.

"You're not a good liar you know," said Michelle "you can tell us anything."

"No really, I've no problem." she responsed quietly

"You can tell us anything if you want." said Summer "We're here beside you. Alright? I'm your bestfriend..." and Katie just nodded.

"Let's go home," said Marta "There's no more food." then she called a waiter to get their bill.

After paying, they didn't want to go shopping and they still have band practice at 2:30 in the afternoon.

_----------When Everybody's at home (Except Larry, Tomika, and Frankie)----------_

_July 10, 2009 ; 4 pm_

"Ok guys. We'll practice without Larry and Tomika today," announced Dewey as he tuned his guitar "after all, he can master a piece in just half an hour or so."

"What are we going to play?" asked Zach as he plugged his electric guitar

"I wrote a song," said Freddy "last month."

"Ok. Lyrics Freddy," said Dewey "Come on." and Freddy ran upstairs to get the lyrics.

When he got them he told Dewey and Zack the tune. It was titled as "First Day Back at School"

_(Lyrics"First Day Back at School" by Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones (**A/N**: I really wrote the song!)_

_Such a bummer, 'coz summer's over (No more fun)_

_Back to school, and that ain't (cool Ain't cool)_

_Every subject, is my doom (I always get an F!)_

_I'll be better of sleepin' in my room (Rock on!)_

_Good thing, I have my friends_

_Not a reason, to lose my ends_

_Chorus:_

_First Day Back at school_

_And teachers think that it's so cool_

_They don't know that they're really fools_

_Ooohhhh! I hate my school_

_There's like a hundred dozen rules_

_First day back at school_

_There's a lot of load, even disecting a toad_

_Popquiz, homeworks, notes, and too much essays_

_All I want is recess so that's what I wanna say!_

_Notes needed for all my tests (Why do we have to!)_

_couldn't even get a proper rest (It's true!)_

_'coz It's school, that's what I hate about school_

_(that's what I hate about school)_

_(Chorus then Dewey's solo)_

_Bridge:_

_Then there's Math, it ain't a wonderful thing (Trust me)_

_Science now gone to study animal sting (How pathetic!)_

_Then there's English, with a lot of essays (No more ink!)_

_Squeezed my brain, I have nothin' more to say (Fun Bridge next!)_

_(Chorus then Zack's solo)_

_Bridge 2:_

_There's just lunch and recess (yeah!)_

_There's no other time to just rest! (damn!)_

_I wish I was, just back to prep_

_They get all, the nap they can (How come not now!)_

_My favorite subject is dissmissal _

_I get away to them teachers then off with my pals (School of Rock!)_

_(Chorus then Katie's solo)_

_(Chorus 2x)(Then a little solo for the handsome composer)_

_(END Lyrics"First Day Back at School" by Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones)_

After Dewey and Zack finished reading the song...

"That's awesome man!" exclaimed Dewey "Ok. Katie's got her first bass solo given by Freddy! You really wrote how much you hate school!"

"What!" exclaimed Katie "I don't want to! McGee!"

"You'll have to or else the song is gonna be short." said Freddy firmly

"Then just give Zack another one!" she replied as re-tied her hair

"No. I want to see you try!" insisted Freddy while twirling his drumsticks.

"I don't want to," she started "and I won't"

"Cut it out! Come on Katie! Let's see you rock!" reasoned Zack out

"But if we lose then it's gonna be my fault ok!" said Katie as she plugged her bass

"Alright! Alright! If you don't want to then fine!" raged Freddy "I'll take the solo."

Then they practiced Freddy's song for 3 hours straight and they were geting awesome-r.

"Ok. That's a wrap everyone! Good work people!" said Dewey "Time for rest! It's already 8 pm!"

Then Freddy caught Katie's eye which means that it's time for they're date.

"Guys...gotta go have a hot date!" he announced and winked at the guys whom he told about the "girl" last night.

"Yeah...whatever man.." said Dewey starting to feel sleepy

Then Katie went to her room and so did Freddy. Freddy went to Katie's room first.

"Katie?" he knocked

"Come in Spazzy." she replied

"Ok. Meet me at the gate ok?" said Freddy "Oh...and just wear a teen thing. Not formal. Just casual." he added

"Ok. See you!" said Katie happily as she browsed her casual clothes.

Then Freddy, being the guy, finished quickly and waited for Katie at their village's gate.

After about half an hour Katie went down and said that she'll just go meet someone from the internet. Then she hurriedly walked to the village gate and saw Freddy with her color shift, convertible Porsche and she hopped on. Freddy told Katie that they'll go at Gateway. .

_-----At the house (Dewey's snoring asleep)-----_

"Guys..." started Zack "Somethin' might be wrong with those 2."

"Yeah." said Summer "They haven't been bickering all day today."

"Maybe they settled their differences last night" suggested Marta as she read the Seventeen Magazine

"Gordon let's follow Freddy," said Zack "I really want to know that girl he was talkin' about a while ago."

"Sure," said Gordon as he closed his laptop "c'mon guys."

"Hey wait, doesn't he need any privacy?" blurted Eleni out

"Nah...he always tells us who he's goin' out with" replied Zack "we just wanna know...it won't hurt a bit."

"Whatever...c'mon girls" said Michelle "let's do some karaoke tonight."

"I'm in..." said Alicia "I'm kinda bored."

"Me too," said Marta "not hungry either." And she left for the entertainment room.

_-----At Gateway (Eating at Little Chef)-----_

"Freddy..." started Katie as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork "Why can't we just tell 'em?"

"You thought about that too?" asked Freddy in surprised

"What do you mean 'TOO'?" asked Katie "You mean you also wanted to to tell 'em about us?"

"Yeah." he answered "I got a bit jealous when the guys kissed their girlfriends when you all went to lunch. I wanna do the same thing to without anyone of them thinking it's unnatural."

"So we'll tell 'em?" asked Katie

"Yeah...later perhaps when we get back home." responsed Freddy "And can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" she asked excitedly

"Please. that's the first song I ever wrote for the band and," he started to answer "I want you to do your solo. For me. Please.Do it for me Katie."

"Alright. I will..." answered Katie simply "for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: So what do you think? Please review)


	4. Revelation and Back to School

Chapter 4: Revelation and then back to school

_-----At Zack's car-----_

"There's a parking space there Zack," said Gordon and pointed the lot "we better hurry. Hey Look! There's Freddy's Benz!"

Zack quickly parked his car and they went in the mall. They split up to find Freddy.

"Hey isn't that..." whispered Leonard to himself "FREDDY AND KATIE!" as he saw them at the restaurant, he quickly seized his mobile phone and called the others and told them where Freddy was.

"Zack! You wouldn't believe your eyes!" said Leonard at the phone "I'm here in front of this sport shop near Little Chef's. Can't believe that the first mall we tried is the place where we'll spot them easily!"

"Contact the others." Zack answered quickly "I'll be there in a jiffy." and he was right. Within two minutes he came and saw...

"FREDDY AND KATIE!" he exclaimed "Let's go in!" he added as he saw the others arrive.

"Zack!" exclaimed Freddy as he saw them enter the restaurant "Wh...Wha...What...What are you doin' here!"

"Sorry man. We followed you." started Zack apologetically "Just really wanted to see who the girl you said you met last night."

"What girl?" asked a confused Katie "Who's he talkin' about Spazzy!" Freddy's stomach flipped 'coz he knew now that when Katie calls him "Spazzy/McGee/Spazzy Mcgee" is that she's starting to get mad.

"Hey chill out," Freddy started "you're the girl he's talkin' about. I told them after we played ball that I met a pretty girl last night."

"She's the girl you're talkin' about?" asked a shocked Marco

"No wonder he told us that he's sure we already met her!" said Leonard

"Yeah! Because she's the bass player of School Of Rock!" said Marco happily

"But you said you were gonna meet someone from the internet Katie?" asked Gordon "Didn't he meet you?"

"No. That's her excuse just to get out of the house." answered Freddy for Katie "I asked her out last night you know!"

"Why did you hide all about it?" asked Zack

But Katie answered this time: "'Coz if you didn't notice we're in a 'Enemies-to-Lovers' status!" and she did air quotes to emphasize what she said.

"We were just talking about telling you guys about it later at home before you came." said Freddy "Why don't we go home guys. We're gonna tell all of you everything" and he signaled the waiter their bill.

_------When they arrived at home-----_

"Hey everyone!" shouted Zack from the top of his lungs "Get out here in the living room! Breaking News!" and the other boys sniggered in Zack's statement. "Guys get out first!" he whispered to Freddy and Katie who looked puzzled but followed him. Then he whispered to Gordon, Leonard, and Marco, "Guys when I say that we have a new couple, you tell them to go in ok?" and they all agreed to this plan.

In 5 minutes everybody's in the living room except for Dewey who was still sleeping in his room.

"What's the breaking news Zack?" asked Billy "I was in the middle of the song when you butted in!"

"That's why I called all of you! I thought there was a thunder in our house." and everybody laughed at Zack's statement" Anyway...we discovered a new couple...Please welcome and congratulate MR. FREDDY AND KATIE JONES!" he exclaimed happily. Then they released a lot of "What, Really, Oh my God?" reactions. Some were left open-mouthed and shocked like Summer.

And then Leonard, Marco, and Gordon dragged the couple inside. Then everybody congratulated the both except Summer.

"Ok full story Katie!" said Eleni as everybody sat down. Katie hesitated but she still started to talk .

"You see. Last night we were both left here right?" she paused and she recieved their nods "Well, after Dewey left for his club date I held up the tape and created the divider. I was preparing my food afterwards and Freddy here got jealous and told me to make him food too but I said no. But of course I have conscience so I threw him an apple and hit him hard on the head and then I said 'Football quarterback and athlete of the year can't even catch an apple thrown by a girl!' so he got mad of course and he started to walk towards me when heard a crash outside and we looked at where the noise came from and we saw 3 shadows.Freddy devised a plan to close the lights. So I did. Then we went upstairs and to Gordon's room to get a laser alarm and a teargas. Freddy got his bat. Please continue Freddy." finished Katie

"So that's why my vault is a mess!" exclaimed Gordon

"Sorry. So anyway I set up the laser alarm and we waited for them to go away but they didn't. After I set the alarm up. Katie told me that she was scared and that 2 robbers had knives and then she hugged me--"

"Oooooohhhhh!" teased the girls except Summer

"Aw, c'mon it was just a hug! Anyway she cried on me and I just patted her on the back 'coz I didn't know what the fuck to do so I kissed her forehead--"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teased everyone except Summer

"Then Katie had an idea to scare the intruders out by openin' the garage light and Alicia's. But when she went downstairs, she told me that the robbers were already fiddling with the door's lock so I told her to stay hiding where she is and I'll sort this one out. When I hid at the stairs, the robbers got in and I hit each of them with my bat and Katie happily emptied the teargas's contents to their eyes. So we both tied all the robbers and I told her to call the cops. Then when the cops came, they also asked the whole story, and they put the robbers in prison. Then we cleaned ourselves up. Then I went to Katie and apologized for the kiss and she said she liked it and--" Katie is starting to blush.

Howls filled the room at that exact moment.

"And I said I liked it too. So she--" now Freddy blushed crimson red.

More howls filled the room again.

"So she went to me and kissed me. Then I said to her 'I think I love you?' Then I askedafterwardsif I can court her. She really thought I was stupid 'coz she said--"

"Because I said 'Jones! You're the Football Athlete of the Year! And not to mention every girl's dream boy! I think you know the answer! then he asked 'So I'm your boyfriend now?' and I was like afterwards 'Ok. If that's what you want then I'll be your girlfriend." said Katie quickly "There. Enough said."

Then everybody congratulated them again except Summer.

"Summer. What's the matter?" Katie asked her best friend who keeps on ignoring them.

"Me!" raged Summer "Nothin's been wrong with me since you didn't have a boyfriend!"

"What? You don't like Freddy for me!" said Katie

Now everyone's eyes is on the both of them.

"The matter is...I've just been your bestfriend for like ever! Since we're born! For heaven's sake! Wasn't those past years enough for you that you can trust me! Why didn't you even give me a hint on what's happenin' to your lovelife? Huh! Fuck! Wasn't those years long enough that you can trust all of us! I mean we've all been friends since like ever! Ok. We might tease you but if you really love each other you wouldn't care right!"raged Summer who was now trying to be controlled by his boyfriend Zack.

"Sssshh...Calm down Summer. Calm down..." Zack kept whispering on her ear but she wriggled out of Zack's gripped and walked out the room. Katie was left there as if she was struck by lightning. She was dumbfounded by what just happened. Freddy wore the same expression like before in his fifth grade when Tomika threatened him to shove his drumsticks down his throat. Then the girls went over to Katie.

"Don't worry about her Katie. She'll come to her senses soon enough." said Alicia as she patted her on the back

"Yeah. You're her best friend." added Marta

Katie was left alone in her seat after a lot of congratulations were given to her. Freddy was nnow talking with the other boys and the girls were whispering something.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katie when she noticed them and walked towards them.

"You see Katie, you were the one who started the tradition wherein if we find a couple, there will be a romantic dinner set for them by the whole band and crew. So we were just planning yours. So where d'you like to go?" exclaimed Eleni

"Oh…I really don't know…I guess…We shouldn't do that anymore…" Katie answered

"Well that would be totally unfair." said Alicia

"Yeah," said Michelle "you all did that to us. When you found out about me and Marco, all of you congratulated us and set up a dinner for us."

"I know…but Michelle, you and Marco were the first ever to date, then Summer and Zack, and then Gordon and Eleni, then Alicia and Leonard, after that there's Tomika and Frankie, and now we're the sixth, that's a very unlucky number. Bad luck number. Then a bad luck just happened a while ago, Summer is mad at me." said a depressed Katie

"You believe in that?" said Marta "well, we don't, so you Katie Rebecca Brown are gonna go out to a date with Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones tomorrow."

Now when Katie heard both Freddy and her full name, it means it's final. The date should be done.

"So that's final. Marta said both your full name. So you're gonna go out with Freddy tomorrow night at…hmmm…Let me think." said Billy "the Elbow Room?"

"Hell no!That's where 'feeling cool' ones hang out! Besides it should be romantic." raged Katie

"So now you agreed." said Eleni "Don't worry, Billy's just joshing. How about Quickzza?" finished Eleni laughing with the rest of the girls.

"Nah." Said Katie "How about Chocolate Bar?

"We don't want the both of you sick just to inform you." said Alicia "You're going at Parisian Luxury Restaurant. It's a very romantic restaurant. Besides the atmosphere smells good there too.

The other girls also agreed to Alicia's decision.

_-----After the dinner date-----_

Everybody went to the mall the next day to buy their school supplies and new clothes while Summer stayed away from Katie. When they bought everything they needed, they headed home to prepare their school stuff. The school term will begin at September first. The band and crew will start their eight grade. (Everyone doesn't wear school uniform. It's a private school worth $15,000 but they won't need school uniforms.) Lawrence, Tomika, and Frankie were back to the pad.

_-----At Horace Green Junior High (Room 57 C-8th grade)-----_

September 1, 2009 ; 7:30 am

Their classroom teacher, Mr. Gabe Green, their former 2nd grade teacher is now an eighth grade teacher that will advise the first rock 'n roll band ever to be born at Horace Green. The whole band and crew (except of course Dewey) are in the same class every year. So they really know each other very well.

"Now when I call your name, please come to me so I can give you your class schedules." said Mr. Green "Eleni Veronica Afflerbach" Then he handed Eleni her schedule. "Alicia Aleisha Allen...Katie Rebecca Brown...William Billy Brian Falduto...Michelle Claire J. Green...Marta Caitlin Hale...Tomika Maryam Hassan...Summer Miranda C. Hathaway...Leonard Cole Hawkins...Marco James Hosey...Gordon Zachary Infante..." Mr. Green continued handing the schedules who by the way is not related to Michelle "Now this is a long one..." then Freddy stood up because he has the longest name in the band "Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones...Frankie Angelo Massagu...Zachary Joey G. Mooneyham Jr...and last but not the least Lawrence Robert Tsai..." he finished as he handed Larry his schedule. "I know every schedule is the same. But Ms. Mullins still wanted to give you your own schedule." Mr. Green added as he sat in his chair.

The schedule said the student's name and grade.

_**M/T/W/Th/F**_

_**8:15-9:30 English/English/English/English/English**_

_**9:30-10:00 Recess**_

_**10:00-10:45 Math/Math/Math/Math/Math**_

_**10:45-11:30 History/History/History/History/History**_

_**11:30-12:30 Lunchbreak**_

_**12:30-1:15 Chemistry/Chemistry/Chemistry/Chemistry/Chemistry**_

_**1:15-2:00 Computer/Latin/French/World Cultures/Music**_

_**2:00-2:45 Computer/Economics/World Cultures/Music/Club**_

_**2:45-3:00 Home Room**_

_**Teachers:**_

_**English/Latin with **__**Ms. Jen Franco at Room 64-A**_

_**French/History with**__**M**__**r. Gabe Green at Room 57-C**_

_**Math with **__**Mr. Ned Schneebly at Room 78-B**_

_**World Cultures with M**__**r. Ray Garcia at Room 64-A**_

_**Music with M**__**r. Dewey Finn at the Rooftop**_

_**Economics/Chemistry with **__**Ms. Jane Lemmons at Room 43-B**_

_**Computer with P**__**atricia Gaetos at Room 71-D**_

After the whole band read their schedules...

"Excuse me Mr. Green" said Summer, the class factotum since first grade of their batch "How come Music classesare going to be held at the rooftop?"

"Well...I'm glad you asked me that question. Ms. Mullins decided it should be there 'coz rock is noisy." he answered her "Especially with Mr. Dewey Finn and you are the School of Rock. The class might disturb the other classes." the class sniggered. "Ok. 5 minutes before your first class. So off you go now to Ms. Franco at the 3rd floor." Mr. Green added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: Please review!)


	5. The Song

Chapter 5: The Song

The band practice continued every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday at the pad. So they are very confident that they'll get in the semi finals for the battle of the bands. And also months passed still Freddy and Katie's relationship is getting so much stronger while Katie's bestfriendship with Summer are getting so much weaker. Summer is still not talking to her even though some of the band members kept telling Summer to notice Katie. The whole band are still patching Katie and Summer's fight. Some of them even did a forced conversation and Summer just answered like a robot even though Katie would always answer including Summer like 'How 'bout you Summer?' and things like that. Katie really wanted Summer to stop ignoring her and be bestfriends again. She's always trying to do the first move but within 7 meters, Summer will walk away. Though Summer is still friends with the band, she still ignores Katie, yeah she'll notice her when she commands her to do something that only Katie can do. Every night Katie would try to call her but her mom always said thet she's either sleeping, or out with Zack, or busy. Summer always kept distance around Katie since July 10, 2006. She's not the good 'ol Summer Hathaway anymore a.k.a. Tinkerbell. She's now Winter Autumn Fall.(_**A/N: Summer **if she's jovial, cheerful, happy; **Winter** when mad or angry or pissed off; **Autumn/Fall **if she's depressed, sick or sad; **Spring** if she's very excited or mixed emotioned) _Katiewondered if her bestfriend would even say a syllable to her. One day after school she saw Summer alone at Ms. Mullin's coffee shop. She assumed that Summer's waiting for Zack. Then he saw Cedric Diggory with his cronnies Harry Potter Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Fred and George Weasley. Horace Green's Rival school when it comes to football. Their rival school is called Hogwarts. A public school who has teachers who doesn't do their jobs but just rests (Like Mr. S before) and wait for their salary to come. Even though Horace Green won for already 7 years in a row, any students coming from Hogwarts would always sabotage their team if there's an upcoming match. They'd make sure one player is sick, or has broken body parts, steal the school mascot, copy the cheerleader's dance steps and everything to make the team feel bad and angry and mess up during the game. Anyway back to the story, the star player of Hogwarts, Cedric is trying to make a move at Summer.

_-----At the Coffee Shop-----_

"Hey Summer," said Cedric from behind "What's up?"

"Leave me alone Cedric!" replied Summer angrily

"Oooh! A bad way to answer her crush!" said Cedric

"F.Y.I. Cedric, I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU.!" raged Summer "I have a boyfriend who has face, brains, and talents. Unlike a bozo freak like you who has a brain that can't even fill half an eggcup and doesn't have any face. You, who only know how to play football is a freakin' idiot. I don't even know if you know your address at home dork!"

"Respect your superiors little lady," said Harry "we know you have a freakin' geek for a boyfriend. Zack, he ain't even cool for us. He's only the lead guitarist of your little band."

"Well you're all more stupid than I thought," exclaimed Summer "just so you know, the little band you're talkin' about is like hitting the number one spot at all music charts in our generation!"

"Hey...slow down...don't you know that Cedric spends his time thinking about you when there's a lot of girls he can get in a blink of his eye?" Ron informed her "But oh no...he still wants you and if you were a Hogwarts student, you'd be the luckiest girl ever. Every girl would do anythin' to be in your shoes. Just to even talk to Ced will make you an instant celebrity in our school." he finished sarcastically and Harry, Fred, and George nodded to show their agreement

"Then those girls must be really big bitches and idiots." replied Summer coolly "And in your school where most idiot, stupid, big headed teenagers land will NEVER be my school. I can't even call that a school. Every kicked-out student lands at Hogwarts! Which I'm quite sure even the stupidest kindergarten student won't land in!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Cedric grabbed Summer's arm and was pulling her to go with him and his friends. Katie now knows Summer by even a single move of her body. Summer was pulling her arm from Cedric's grip. Katie knew she wasn't going to come with them so she saw everything and immediately called Frankie, the band's security. Frankie quickly passed the message to the other guys until Zack knew. When Zack was called by Marco, he immediately went to the coffee shop along with the others. They satrted a fight. Zack and Marco was taking on Cedric, Frankie was taking on Ron, Gordon and Leonard was beating Harry up, Lawrence was kicking George in his stomach and pressing a certain part in his shoulder that made him groan in pain and pass out then he went to Frankie to help him out while Freddy was continuously using John Cena's finishing move, the FU on Fred since the twins were thin and light. They fought until Ms. Mullins stopped them by splashing them all with ice cold water and the Hogwarts students ran away, carrying George and cursing every School of Rock boys. The Hogwarts boys were banned from the shop for two months while she awarded all of her Horace Green students free food and drinks for two months beacause she hated Hogwarts for always sabotaging their winning team. After that fight, the boys and Summer went home then told the girls and Dewey everything happened.

"So it was really because of Katie. That's why we were able to rescue Summer from those Hogwarts idiots." finished Frankie and started eating his Subway Sandwich.

SLAM! Summer walked out the door and slammed the door. The glass on the table beside the door she went out shattered into pieces due to her force. She is really mad.

"The hell with her. As if I can't take care of myself! So now what? I have life debt on her!" she muttered to herself and started messing her room because she is very, very angry.

_----------The next day at school----------_

December 12, 2009 ; Friday ; 8:15 am

Summer, Alicia, Eleni and Katie's locker were on the same unit case (34, 35, 36, and 37). They started to get their things but Katie wasn't there yet. Suddenly they heard steps running and as the steps came nearer, they saw Katie. She was late. She hurriedly got her things from her locker and quickly started going to Ms. Mullin's office to get a late slip. But she was so in a hurry that she knocked Summer on the floor but then she quickly helped her up by pulling her without her knowledge. She also picked up her books and gave it to her but when she was about to give Summer her last book, the bell rang which means she can't make herself present in Ms. Mullin's student list so she just said "I'll give this to you later." and she dashed to the principal's office. When she got there she quickly muttered an apology and got her late slip. She remembered that she has Summer's Math book. She opened the back and saw a scribbled note which said "_Avoid Butterbeer avenue and most dead ends. They hang out there._" then Katie thought who hangs out at Butterbeer avenue? Then she remembered that most gamblers, drug dealers and cutting students are often seen there. "But who?" she thought and started hurrying for her English class. When she went in, she showed Ms. Franco her late slip and Ms. Franco told her to take her seat. She started going to the seat saved by Freddy but she handed Summer her book first. While Ms. Franco is teaching stuff about the Japanese-Filipino Literature, Freddy called her attention by throwing a small piece of crumpled stick-it note. She read its content, "_Kay, you and Summer in good terms already?_" then she looked at Freddy who was obviously looking at her waiting for her answer and she shooked her head. After a few minutes of listening to Ms. Franco on who were part of the Veronicans, she recieved another crumpled stick-it note from Freddy and she opened it which said "_So why do you have her book then?_" then she replied it with "_Long story. Tell u later at recess! Now will u stop bothering me!_" then she threw Freddy back the note, read it then shooked her head in reply. Throughout the class, Freddy kept on making funny faces to get Katie's attention unfortunately, he didn't.

_----------Recess----------_

The band lined up after each other to get their food from the cafeteria lady. After they got it, they went to their long, reserved table given by the school as one of the gifts for winning battle of the bands for 3 years straight since 6th grade. As they sat, Katie and Summer are already apart from each other again so Freddy now took Summer's old seat since she and Katie had a gap. Summer was now sitting beside Zack where Freddy have been in their previous years.

"So tell me the long story Kay," said Freddy as he opened his Hunt's Choco-Marshamallow Pudding "C'mon."

Then Katie told him everything that happened on why she was late, and why she has Summer's book.

After school, Freddy and the boys (except Billy) bid them goodbye because they have football practice that afternoon.

Eleni, Michelle, Tomika, Marta, Alicia and Billy went to the mall to shop while Summer went to Ms. Mullin's coffee shop and she walked home to the pad because they have practice. As she passed by Butterbeer avenue to go to a music shop, she heard a small, short scream of someone. She wasn't sure if it's from a girl or a boy. The he heard a deep voice said "Summertime has come." then she thought "Must be Hogwarts. Can't believe they're still idiots when it comes to dates! Don't they even know school's just started the first quarter?" then she continued walking to the music shop and she entered when she got there. She asked a goth teenager boy for a pair of Shiela E.'s signature drumsticks. She asked for it to be customized. The teenager colored it black as she requested and he also carved "Posh Spice and Spazzy McGee" on both sticks and had it flaming red. When she got hold of it, it was very smooth. Even smoother than Billy's 'well-taken cared' skin. She paid the boy $40 (because it's a signature and customized pair that's why it's expensive) and quickly went home to wrap it. She got it for her and Freddy's fifth monthsary. After the boy's practice they went home to the pad because they have practic and rested first while Dewey wasn't there yet. Katie called for Freddy and he quickly went to her.

_----------At Katie's room------------_

"Spaz, look what I got you." said Katie and she handed him the drumsticks that are neatly wrapped "Can't wait for our 5th monthsary so I'm givin' it to you early." then she planted a kiss on his cheeks. Then Freddy opened it and he complimented it.

"Thanks for this awesome gift Kay," he said "sorry, still don't have your's 'coz you're really early. I'm gonna use this for practice later. It's even smoother than Billy's skin!" then he hugged her.

After sometime, they heard Dewey scream "Get down here all you lot!" then those who are in their room quickly went down and they started band practice. Suddenly Summer came, Katie didn't realize she wasn't present and she was late for the first time. Very late. She muttered an explanation to them saying that she fell asleep at the coffee shop. They all understood her because she always had something to do then they resumed practice again after Summer's interruption. After 3 hours of continuous playing of "First Day Back At School" Dewey finally called a wrap.

"Ok. Guys, we're perfect. We're gonna blow those people's mind off with our high voltage rock!" sai Dewey triumphantly "Oh and Summer here had an idea," then everyone looked at Summer who was sleeping on the couch. Everybody thought how she could sleep with all the noise. "so sleeping Summer here had an idea that every band member should have an understudy." Everyone nodded to show their agreement.

"That's cool with me." said Zack "But we get to choose who'll be our understudy."

"Okay," replied Dewey "I choose...Billy!"

What? No way Dewey! I don't even know how to play!" raged Billy and everybody except sleeping Summer laughed at him. "and if I play that guitar, my nails will be broken! I can sing back up if you want as an understudy!"

After an hour of deciding who'll be their understudy, they finally went to each of their rooms without eating anything (it's Friday, the band will sleep overnight every Friday and Saturday there.) Dewey doesn't have an understudy because no one wanted to play guitar and sing at the same time. Zack chose Marco because last, last summer, Marco asked him if he could teach him jow to play the guitar and he's getting better. Katie chose Michelle because if she chose Eleni, she might have a hard time. Michelle's fingers were longer then Eleni's. Freddy chose Frankie because he wanted to play and now Freddy will give him lessons. Lawrence chose Eleni who now knows how to play keyboards because her mom forced her once. The back up singers chose no one because there were no more girls or guys that has a good voice so they don;t have their uinderstudies. Around one in the morning, Summer woke up and she went to her room and dressed on her sleeping clothes. She tried to sleep again but she had a hard time so she decide to write. When she had her paper, she didn't know what to write, so she started to write a song. She had a lot of erasures and mistakes and changes but in the end, it looked like this...and she started singing it.

_(Lyrics"How Come" by Summer Mirands C. Hathaway (**A/N**: I really wrote the song! Ever wonder where Summer dedicates this song? hint: not DEWEY!)_

_I thought you're my friend_

_But you didn't tell me the truth till the end_

_I'm so sick, this friendship shouldn't be over_

_But you're making me to make my life better_

_You're my bestfriend but you kept things from me_

_Here's your friendship ring, thank God I'm now free_

_Chorus:_

_How come you didn't tell me?_

_We're supposed to be bestfriends_

_But now we can just be friends _

_'Coz this bestfriendship has now come to it's end_

_How come you didn't tell me? _

_You use to spill me all your secrets before_

_Now I just looked like a fool_

_Now we're just friends and torn_

_Why didn't you tell me this one?_

_Why not this one?_

_Why not this one?_

_I guess you really don't trust me now_

_Well I don't really do with those who can't_

_It's just like you're promising to pay me_

_'coz I paid all your share of the rent (Dewey!)_

_I hear your voice before calling my name_

_Ready to tell a secret to me_

_But when I was expecting one, you didn't_

_make yourself free_

_(Chorus)_

_Bridge:_

_You caused me so much pain_

_I said before that you can tell me anythin'_

_So here's your friendship ring (back)_

_You told everyone but not me_

_You caused me such painful feeling_

_(Chorus 2x while song fades)_

_(End Lyrics"How Come" by Summer Miranda C. Hathaway)_

Little did Smmer know that she wasn't the only person up. Katie who saw her come up to her room was listening to her from the outside. She was now in the verge of tears because she now knows whom Summer dedicated the song. She just went back to her room and cried until she fell asleep. Meanwhile Summer, who has been given by her boyfrend Zack guitar lessons, got her acoustic guitar (electric is quite loud and noisy and everyone's sleeping.) and started strumming the right tune for her song. In the end the chords were: A minor, A, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, G, G, G, G, G, A, D, A, D, A, D, A minor A, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, G, G, G, G, G, A, D, A, D, A, D, A minor, A, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, D, A, C, G, G, G, G, G, G, A, D, A, D, A, C, G, A, D, A, D, A, C, G, A, D, A, D, A, C, G, A minor, A, A, A

Then after playing, Summer drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Please review! ThankS aNd RoCk oN!)


	6. Battle of the Bands Elimination

Chapter 6: Battle of the Bands Elimination

December 28, 2009; 8:00 am

After months of pratices, the day came for the Battle of the Bands Elimination. Summer, being the bossy band manager told them to wake up early andto get dressed. Billy brought clothes. Simple teen clothes but some of them has instructions like Zack's clothes is supposed to be a black polo with the top two buttons unbuttoned and at the back saying "Read this then promise me you'll kill yourself afterwards." together with a torned pair of pants. Freddy wore a black loose shirt with one sleeve ripped and the other should be half folded because it's a long sleeve then his pants are supposed to be khaki colored but Billy sprayed it with some blue and black graffiti paint saying "I'm Spazzy McGee". Lawrence wore a red polo shirt with a black and green necktie and a black cape that said "Good Knuckle Crack" like before coupled with a white knee length shorts and chucks. Katie wore a leather jacket which at the back said "If you want to know what an idiot looks like, look at the mirror" with a simple white spaghetti top and boots. She also put on a torned pants. Then Alicia had a white cowboy hat and a sleeveles pink and white jacket with a pink fitted top with a mini skirt with beads and sequins forming a sentecnce "Stickitodamaniosis!" she just put on a step in for her feet. Marta wore a bolero, blue tube, and a skirt with chucks and white and pink knee length socks. Tomika dressed up with a violet blouse with glitters saying "Teacher's Pet? Forget it." then she wore stockings and knee length skirt with red chucks. Dewey wore a bussinessman jacket with matching green shirt that said "Pick us!" and an above knee lenghth of shorts with matching black school shoes. The band were the ones who were to do their fashion stuff first. The groupies and Billy did the make up and accessories. They highlighted Freddy's spikes with blue dye. Zack, who hasn't had a haircut since summer were left like that. Lawrence had his hair done green. Katie had the tips of her untidy ponytail violet. They fountained Marta's hair and cornrowed Tomika's. Billy tied half of Alicia's hair and left the other side untied. Then they put on their accesories like wristbands, chained wallets, earrings and the girls applied some light make up while the others put some henna's that said things like "Shove my drumsticks down your throat!" on Freddy's left arm. On Lawrence said "Mr. CooL", on Zack "We're on tour!" and on Dewey was "Sorry. No autographs."

_(**A/N:** I just want to clarify what they wear!)_

Then when everybody was fully dressed up (band, roadies, securities, groupies etc.) with their high voltage clothes they rode to the Johnson Ridges Stage. Summer told them the list of the bands they'll compete with and some bands she mentions, they give a comment.

"So the bands we're about to compete are: The Klux," said Summer as she read the list on her clipboard.

"They totally suck dude!" said Zack and gave Freddy a high five

"Senotsenhir" continued Summer

"They're chicks who totally mess up!" said Alicia

"Please don't interrupt me," pleaded Summer "guys give you comments later. So then there's Clap Your Hands, Dodong Supershine, Start and Reset, Pink Punky Pancakes, Rock Teachers, No Vacancy, Amoeba Takers, One Shot, Burning Ice Cold, NutriFacts, Rock 24/7, i Rockdotcom, Maggot Eater, Platinum Album, Anti-Nerds, Goth Death Metal, Younger Zeppelin, Shut Up, Crazy Doggs, My Favorite Rock Band, Rockin' Zone, Euthanasia, 50/50, Jailed Rockers, Rock's Hostages, Slam Drunk, and Shit Stains. Now you can give your comments." she finished and suddenly they all together said their own comments. "SHUT UP!" yelled Summer "ONE BY ONE! Zack go on."

Then they continued giving their comments one by until they arrived at the Battle of the Bands Elimination. They met the band though some made friends with them but they just ignored some of them. Then a group of some eleventh graders went to them and said "Rock Teachers" said one of them and he held out a hand to Freddy who shook it. "School of Rock, Freddy Jones, Drummer" he replied .

"Odd. Kevin Frederick Clark Alexander Jones too" said the boy "drummer. This is our band. She's the Bassist, Rebecca Black, lead guitar's Joey Sunnyham, keyboard's Robert Chai, back up singers Marti Hassan, Tamika Allen, Ali Hail and lead vocals and guitar Kewey Tinn. We're from Horace Blue" he said as he indicated his bandmates.

They oddly looked like the band. Kevin has a spiky blonde hair like Freddy and they both played the drums. Rebecca and Katie were both female bassist with surnames as colors. Joey and Zack were talking about their last name. Zack having Mooneyham and Joey having Sunnyham and they were also lead guitarists. Robert and Lawrence has the same last name pronunciation and they are both keyboard players. Marti has just made a difference on her and Marta's name by a letter and they're both blonde and small. Tamika and Tomika differ from a letter on their name too. Only Tamika braided her hair. Ali and Alicia just had some few letters in their names. They're both small, braced, and small too. Apparently, Dewey didn't know about this so there...

"Rock Teachers!" said the announcer

"Guy's that's us! C'mon!" said Kevin "See ya!" and the Rock Teachers quickly went to the stage for the Elimination. They sang a good song but they were awesome. Kevin told Freddy that it was their first time. The School of Rock made friends with the Rock Teachers. Finally, School of Rock was called and they played "First Day Back At School" which they perfected. They finished it with triumphant faces. Then after the Eliminations, the top 15 were:

Top 15: Shit Stain

Top 14: No Vacancy

Top 13: Senotsenhir

Top 12: i Rockdotcom

Top 11: Rock 24/7

Top 10: NutriFacts

Top 9: 50/50

Top 8: Clap Your Hands

Top 7: Burning Ice Cold

Top 6: Dodong Supershine

Top 5: Start and Reset

Top 4: Pink Punky Pancakes

Top 3: Rock Teachers

Top 2: The Klux

Top 1: School of Rock

The judges told them that the highest ranker will perform first in the semi finals then they will choose only 7 bands. The grand winnes will recieve fifty thousand dollars plus a six-month friday gigs at The Basement. Upon hearing these the School of Rock jumped with victory. They also bid the Rock Teachers goodbye. Then they went home to the pad to celebrate. They're already sure that they can win at the semi-finals. When they arrived at the pad, the boys played their Playstation Portables and Playstation Twos _(except Billy who thinks that those toys are just silly boxes which made Gordon angry by the way) _while the girls decided to order some italian food and the boy's request -non stop Double Supreme Cheese Deluxe To The Highest Level Of Roasted Spicy Beef. While the boys were playing Midnight Club Dub Edition, THAW (Tony Hawk's American Wasteland), Tekken 5 and Need For Speed Underground Black Edition, with their PSPs and PS2s the girls went off to the entertainment room and played Karaoke Interaction...something like you read the lyrics, but your company plays the sound. Though the understudies are pretty good, still no one can top the original _(they still entertained themselves even though two of their friends ignored each other)_. They ate immediately when the food came. After that, Katie went up to Summer's room to talk to Summer privately who was ironing her clothes for tomorrow. Unforunately this is what happened...

_-----Outside the open door of Summer's room-----_

Katie knocked on the door after some hesitations. She gathered up all the courage she has right now just to talk to her bestfriend.

"Summer..." started Katie nervously afraid that Summer might shout at her "I hea-" but before she could finish...

"What do you want Bass Player?" she asked her while she continued ironing her pants. Katie who is currently dumbstrucked by what she answered her said:

"Nothin'" she replied

"Then what else are you doin' here? Just go." she said firmly as she started to fold her clothes. Katie can't do anything just followed her and went out Summer's room. Time passed and she drifted off to sleep on the couch since that incident with Summer a while ago. Then she felt someone holding her. She opened her eyes a bit to see who's holding her. She saw a blond spiked hair guy. Freddy. She saw Freddy look at her and said:

"God, your heavy Kay!" he teased her as he shifted a bit her carry

"Then drop me down Jones!" she answered her

"No." he answered her firmly

"And why is that?" she asked

"Nothin'" he answered her and he opened the door of Katie's room immediately. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.

_-----After a day, they were back at school-----_

December 30, 2009 ; 3:30 pm ; Horace Green High Dismissal

Each band member went to their separate lockers and stuffe everything inside it. The only thing left carried home were theirselves. Since they've no assignments, they left their stuffs, jammed in their locker.

When they left school, the others decided to go home. They split up and did what they wanted. Eleni, Michelle and Katie decide to stop by a music shop near Butterbeer Avenue, the music shope Katie bought Freddy's customized signature drumsticks. When they entered, they saw Freddy holding a bass guitar which he nearly dropped luckily, the salesman caught it.

"What're you doin' here gurls?" he asked them

"Nothin' we're just lookin' for some stuff that'll destroy our boombox." Eleni answered

"Is that for Katie?" asked Michelle and went over to Freddy who nodded.

"I'm gettin it customized too like what she did to her gift for me," he said to Michelle "look." and he pulled out the drumsticks given to him by Katie.

"That's so sweet." exclaimed Eleni who's holding a Tenacious D cd "It's even got Spazzy McGee and Posh Spice engraved on it."

"Hey Katie!" Freddy called from the other side of the room "C'mere." and Katie went over to Freddy "What d'you want?" she asked

"I want you to pick you bass." Freddy commanded her

"Oh...okay...well what should I pick girls?" she asked the two

"I don't know." answered Michelle "Anyway we still need to look for some new rock." then she and Eleni went to the Rock Section of the music shop

"How 'bout that red black thingy over there?" Freddy asked her

"Nah. I'd look like a bassist holding a U2 iPod. I like that plain navy blue there." she said and went over the bass she wanted.

"Sure?" asked Freddy for her confirmation and Katie just nodded.

"Ok." then Freddy turned to the salesman and said "I'd get that bass and I'd like it customized."

"Do you have that much?" asked the salesman "It costs $350 all in all coming with a free case."

"Yeah. Anythin' for Katie. Why?" he answered him with full interest. The salesman just shooked his head and got a new stock of the bass. Freddy told him what he'd like for it to be engraved and the color. He said "Sky blue thingy that says Posh Spice and Sapzzy McGee." Then the girls waited for Freddy and the bass while they already paid their CDs to the other cashier. After they got everything...

"You guys wanna walk home with us?" asked Freddy

"No thanks. We're goin' to Marco's to crash," answered Michelle "see 'ya guys tomorrow!" and they parted ways.

_-----Infront of Katie's house-----_

"So uhmm...see you. Go online if you want tonight." said Katie and he planted a kiss on Freddy's cheek

"No. Take the bass." he said and handed her the bass "Early present too." and this time he kissed Katie on the lips. After a few seconds they broke apart, bidding each other goodnight.

(**A/N:** Sorry if it's short. Anyway there's some chapter 5 mistakes. First, it's Summer Miranda C. Hathaway not Summer Mirands C. Hathaway. Next, it's not 'ever wonder WHERE Summer dedicates this song?' but 'ever wonder whom Summer dedicates this song?'. Please review! U2, The Basement, iPod, anything related to School of Rock, PSP, PS2 and all the games are not mine.)


	7. Detention Blues

Chapter 7: Detention Blues

January 12, 2010 ; Dismissal

Days passed, they still continued practicing their new song written by Zack during their Mathematics period. He thought of this song because of the victory party last December because of Dewey who puked after drinking lots of beer with Ned at the pad. The song is entitled "Mop it up." Freddy uses the drumsticks given to her by Katie and never removes it from his backpockets while Katie never let the bass out of her sight. While practicing, Summer finished reading their World Cultures book and left it open. Then Freddy turned the electric fan on _(because the AC is broken when Dewey puked on the main apparatus too) _very high which blew the book's pages till the last page. Since Katie usually plays her bass in a leaning-on-the-wall position, she saw the book's last page and saw a man's handwriting on it . It read:

_#714 Everforest St. Schimpleton Village, North Attic_

She wondered who's address it is but she completely forgot about it when Dewey and Zack did their double solos twice. After practice Freddy, Zack, and Katie went to Freddy's house. When they arrived, they jammed at Freddy's basement where his drums are. Suddenly, Katie's mind kinda remembered a picture. Summer and Zack.

"Zack," she said

"Yeah?" answered Zack who was playing the School of Rock intro.

"Summer'd get mad if she knows we three are together." said Katie

"She IS mad at me at the moment." answered Zack and paused playing the guitar

"Why then dude?" butted Freddy who looked very interested when Katie opened this topic

"Says I'm always on your side and stuff..." sighed Zack and he shooked his head "Doesn't she realize that I'm in a hard position considerin' you two are my both my bestfriends and she my girlfriend?"

"Don't worry," assured Katie "I know her, she loves you so much Zack." Just then...ZAACCCCCKKKKKKK! came an angry voice from above.

"Holy poopy shit! It's Summer!" said a scared looking Zack "She's gonna spill her anger on me! Gotta split! Bye!" the he went out the window with his electric guitar then after a few seconds, Summer went in the basement looking mad.

"Where the hell is Zack!" she asked-screamed

"How're we supposed to know?" lied Katie sarcastically then Summer started pulling of the couch pillows and opening the drwaers in the basement looking for Zack.

"Dammit! He-" she broke off when Freddy yelled "Dammit Summer! My mom just forced me to alphabetically and by page number arrange those freakin' books of dad! Why you gotta go here, look for Zack and ruin things too?" the Summer muttered an apology and went off again to look for Zack.

"You know what she called me?" Katie suddenly rememebered and asked Freddy after a couple of minutes Summer left.

"No, what?" he said in reply as he tightened his snare

"The Bass Player" she said sadly

"That's rude!" he exclaimed "I'm gonna make her know she doesn't have any right to do rude things to you."

"No. Please. Don't. Promise me that okay?" she pleaded and unplugged her bass "Gotta go home. Bye. You don't have to walk me home." and she kissed him goodbye on the cheek

"I promise. Are you sure I don't have to walk you home?" she nodded and left her bass on the couch "Okay bye, take care."

Days passed and the Battle of the Band Semi Finals Came. They played first since they are in the first place during the eliminations. They perfected another awesome-practiced song. "Mop it up." After every band's done playing, the only bands left are:

Top 7: Nutrifacts

Top 6: Start and Reset

Top 5: Pink Punky Pancakes

Top 4: i Rockdotcom

Top 3: The Klux

Top 2: Rock Teachers

Top 1: School of Rock

Again! The band topped the list! Which means if ever any band'll copy their song and perform it at the Finals, they'll have no chance to play it 'coz they'll play first.

They invited the Rock teachers to their pad to party. When they got to the pad, everyone got a weird feeling because every SoR band and crew got a weird feeling because they have a bit of a clone from the Rock Teachers. The others were _(I introduced the other Rock Teachers right? So the following are just crews from SoR with their equal at Rock Teachers okay?)_ Gary Chazrachy Toddler were talking with Gordon Infante _(notice infant from toddler? LoLz!)_ about computer and stuff. Marco Hosey is currently wondering why his equal John Marcky Pipeys got pipes as his last name and he got hose as his. Billy's equal is a gay too named, Wilson Bill Ryan Ralditto were talking with him about rock fashion. Frankie got a an equal big as him named Tankie. Leonard got his equal small as him and in the same skin color and named as Reonard. The groupies's Michelle and Eleni got Melena and Eshelley, twins and both groupies too. Summer has her own equal too. Funny her name's Lizzie Winter Hath Home, _(notice HathAWAY from Hath HOME? LoLz! And Lizzie from Miranda? Both their 2nd names are from the show Lizzie McGuire.) _who is also a person full of schedule and very bossy to her bandmates. They partied for a long time and after a few hours, the Rock Teachers bid goodbye and everybody got a new, good friend from each other. They exchanged numbers and addresses. They told each other that if they need anything just call anyone from them. Around one o'clock in the morning, Freddy and Zack are now drunk as seen from their groggy conversation about rock music. Then suddenly, Freddy went to Summer and yelled: "You ain't got no right to be rude to Katie you know!" everyone's eyes flew to both Freddy and Summer quickly and Katie hearing this went to Freddy and said: "Freddy no! Sorry he's just drunk," she added to Summer whose mouth is still open due to shock "Dammit Freddy! Let's go inside!" and she put Freddy's arms on her shoulders but some of the boys from the band went over to help her. Once they settled Freddy in his room, the boys went back down to party some more. Meanwhile, Katie started scolding Freddy for what happened.

"Why did you do that? Good thing you're drunk so she'll understand your condition." she exclaimed in anger and started removing his shoes

"I'm not drunk! I just pretended to be.Well anyway a bit." he said groggily from under his sheets

"What do you mean a bit?" she curiously asked as she proceeded to take his socks off

"You heard me. I'm not that drunk. Just a bit. Anyway you just don't know how I'm dealing with my temper for her." he answered

"So it's like, you pretended to get very drunk and made Zack get really very drunk so he'll understand? And by you pretending to be really drunk, got your temper out on her for some stupid, illogical reason!" she said angrily but like a wise man who just discovered how to create another planet "AND you broke your promise to me!" she added when Freddy was about to say something

I'm sorry okay?" he said apologetically "I'm such a jerk for breaking your promise." he sat up and put his right hand to his chest "I, Frederick Kevin Alexander Clark Jones promises Katie Rebecca Brown to never break his promise. And if I do, she will not marry me-ow!" he exclaimed when Katie hit him with his shoes "Hey! Anyway my pledge ain't done yet. She will not marry me but instead bury me alive. Okay?" he continued which made Katie more annoyed.

"Look, stop with this playing and get to sleep Spazzy. Goodnight. Love you." and she dabbed a gentle kiss on his lips and headed to the door and he heard him say "Love you too! I'm sorry!" and she just nodded in response to accept his apology.

_-----The Next Day-----_

January 19, 2010 ; 8:30 am

(_you''ll see above that it's January 10, but if you get confused well, it's already January 19 after the party because it said after the jam at Freddy's house **"Days passed" **OK? GOT IT?)_

Katie woke up and went down. She saw Summer cleaning the mess from last night's celebration from the window at the kitchen. She headed to the backyard through the kitchen door after she ate her breakfast. She started to clean too. Then Summer said: "I don't wanna talk about last night." when she saw Katie about to say something and with that she got the garbage bag and placed it in the dumpster and went inside. Katie started to stack the chairs altogether in one place when Zack got up and said from his window _(his window's facing the backyard)_ "Hey! Whatever happened last night, I'm fine with it okay? I know he's drunk. No apology need to be said. Tell him."

"Why don't you?" she asked as she wiped her hands on her clothes "And how did you know about last night?"

"I gotta go home early. Mom wants me. And Summer told me last night when she sent me to bed." he replied and with that, he shut his window closed and went out his room.

After a few hours, a lot started to wake up. Finally, when Freddy woke up after Dewey, _(which is quite dumbstrucking, surprising, shocking, and unbelievable thing to happen because Dewey's always last to wake up every after party)_ Katie dragged him to her room and told Zack what he wants her to tell him.

"He fell for that me being really very, very drunk?" asked Freddy in surprised and Katie nodded in response.

_-----The Next Day-----_

January 20, 2010 ; English Class ; Horace Green High

Ms. Franco is teaching stuff about passive and active voice. Everyone was listening intently except for - Summer _(can you believe it!) _and Freddy _(it is already natural.) _"Ms. Hathaway are you even paying attention to what I'm saying!" yelled Ms. Franco when she noticed Summer sleeping at the back. Summer woke up embarassed. "You don't even sit there! And you Mr. Jones," she started when he saw him "I for one, knows that you don't really pay attention to any of your classes, but why in the world are you sitting in Ms. Hathaway's seat?" Freddy who was shocked, answered: "Ms. Franco, Summer wanted me to. She reasoned out that she wanted me to listen to you, but for me, I know she's gonna sleep."

"But why didn't you stop her!" she raged

"I wanna actually try listenin' to you." he said mockingly and everyone laughed

"That's it! Everyone gets an F at the next 3 Pop Quizzes!" everyone groaned and looked at both Freddy and Summer "I don't care if you're the School of Rock! Academic time is for academic time not rocking or sleeping time! Got it!" and everyone nodded. "Ok. Ms. Hathaway, can you give me 30 passive and active sentences each and meet me later after classes, this also addresses you Mr. Jones." Summer and Freddy groaned and Summer answered her question. She gave 30 sentences each but unfortunately, she flipped each sentences. She gave sentences for passive that's supposed to be in active. After she gave a lot of wrong sentences, she got 3 weeks worth of detention by scrubbing the testubes at the Chemistry Laboratory for 4 hours each day while Freddy only got a week of cleaning bird poops at the rooftop for one hour each day.

After Freddy's detention for the first day, she saw Katie waiting for him by the exit door. So he ran to her.

"Hey 'sup!" he asked as she kissed her cheek

"The sky?" she answered like an innocent kid.

"Very funny. C'mon, let's jam at Dewey's." he said as he held her hand and started walking to the bus stop.

"My bass is with you." she told him "Let's go to your house first."

"Nah. I brought it there when you left it with me. I might plug it on the wrong plug and you know...boom!" he said actively with his hands acting.

"Ok." she said and they continued walking to the bus stop.

While they're walking, they saw the Hogwarts boys smoking just about half a mile away from them. He saw Cedric light up a platinum blue flip lighter and towards to the cigarette plopped in his mouth. "Filthy!" she muttered. Freddy didn't hear her. After a few seconds, a bus came and they rode it to the apartment.

"Finally!" exclaimed Zack "C'mon let's rock!"

"You really have manners huh Zack?" said Katie as he plopped her bag down to the couch "You didn't even wait for Summer."

"Hey I wanted to but she didn't want me to. So I just went here than let her explode on me again!" he replied defensively and everyone laughed.

They started to practice the new song the back up singers have been writing for weeks. The new song is entitled "High Voltage Guard." They started pretty good at it. It's a song about a couple with an overprotective boyfriend. For the first time, the back up singers get to sing infront because Dewey can't sing a song about him having a boyfriend so the girls will sing it. It goes like this:

_"High Voltage Guard" lyrics by Tomika Hassan, Alicia Allens, and Marta Hale (**A/N: **Originally Written by me! All songs here except "Into You" are written by me!)_

_Can't get away from him_

_He'll threaten me to dim_

_Such a kill joy_

_Acting as if I'm his toy_

_Stupidity's growing_

_Anger is flowing_

_Gonna kill you if you touch me_

_I'm sorry but I'm not free_

_Refrain:_

_Holdin' on to me, is such a crime_

_Sorry but this ain't the perfect time_

_Even if you give me a dime_

_Even though we both don't rhyme_

_I'd rather go with you than an idiot_

_It will feel better, a lot_

_I know that for some reason you like me_

_But if I accept you then we would be three_

_Chorus:_

_I know, you know_

_I got a High Voltage Guard_

_For your sake (please) back off_

_HIGH. VOL. TAGE. GUARD._

_Facing him...no! _

_You're not that tough_

_HIGH. VOL. TAGE. GUARD._

_You're presence is very comfortable_

_If he's not here then I'm available_

_I'd rather go out with someone I don' t like_

_Than live a life with whom beats me_

_I'd rather fall off a bike_

_than get a bruise of idiocy_

_(Chorus)_

_Bridge:_

_Long way to the freedom I've been missing_

_If you can build up your muscles, please do_

_Save me from him, beat him to death_

_After that I'll be with you_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_End of"High Voltage Guard" lyrics by Tomika Hassan, Alicia Allens, and Marta Hale (**A/N: **Originally Written by me! All songs here except "Into You" are written by me!)_

_(**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW! HOP YA' LIKE IT! )_


	8. Managerial Dilemma

Chapter 8: Managerial Dilemma

January 21, 2010 ; Dismissal

After Summer's detention, she passed by a candy shop and bought sweets to take to the pad for the band to gulp on after the practice. After buying almost a whole paper bag of sweets, she started to go out. She saw Tomika on the way to the pad, running. Tomika saw her and said "Hi Summer! Bye Summer! See ya'!", Summer waved "Late I say..." and muttered to herself. Just when she was crossing the road, a person handcuffed her left wrist and one blind folded her eyes and stuffes handkerchief on her mouth to prevent her shouting when she was about to. She struggled and as she struggled, the sweets fell from her grip and a voice said "Cuff both her hands..." and she felt the cold metal grip her other hand and she felt someone carry her. She dropped the sweets then heard a car zooming and a door open. She was plopped on a soft chair. Then she heard the door close and felt the car move. She struggled for words but suddenly a clothe covered her face and ---black out---!

_Tomika's POV_

I fell asleep just after school. I woke up at six thirty! Shit I'm late for band practice! I ran home to change my hot shoes. As I started running, I saw Summer go out a sweet shop. "Hi Summer! Bye Summer!" I hurriedly said and started to run again missing half of Summer's wave. When I got in the pad, Zack said "Finally! Hey it's already 7 o'clock! Practice started three hours ago! Where've you been?"

"Hey Summer!" I said teasingly which made everyone laugh and Zack turn red. "I slept long sorry."

"Speaking of Summer...You didn't bumped into her by any chance did you?" asked Dewey

"Oh yeah I did. Saw her carrying sweets. A lot of Tootsie Rolls in fact. Didn't wait for her 'coz I'm late." I answered and went to my mic

"Sweets? CooL!" yelled Freddy while he shot his hands in the air as if he won the billion dollar lottery.

"Shussshhh!" said Katie to Freddy "I don't want an immature for a boyfriend!" which made him quiet. For me, with these statement of Katie, made Freddy's heart beat so fast. Everyone sniggered at the red Freddy now. Everyone knows Freddy don't want to be a mile away from her.

We started to practice our song written by us back up singers. Around nine, we finished and still Summer still hadn't showed up. I just told myself that maybe those sweets weren't for us and that she must've have visitors that those sweets were meant for. Zack got pretty worried and called her at home maybe to scold her for not even telling the band she won't come.

_End Tomika's POV_

Zack hung up and said in a worried voice: "Guys...I'm worried...she's not home yet..." and he went to the bathroom. He's always heading to that bathroom whenever he's sad. After a few minutes of everyone suggesting where Summer went. They questioned Tomika.

"So you saw her right?" asked Alicia for confirmation

"Yeah. But that's the last time I saw her." Tomika answered truthfully "But after that I heard a car screeching like there was an accident or somethin'"

"Let's head to Summer's house first. Her parent might be very worried," suggested a worried Katie.

After a few minutes of getting ready, they called Zack out the bathroom and told him that they'd go to Summer's. Freddy comforted his bestfriend by saying that she might be sleeping at a café or something like before. When they got at the Hathaways, they saw a police car and immediately got in to comfort each other.

Katie and Freddy recognized the cops as those who helped them the night there were robbers at the pad. There's also one additional junior police. _(**A/N: **They're like trainees aged 15-20.)_ He's a fifteen year old, good looking guy whom Katie noticed eyeing Marta. The Katie shrieked: "Officers" the first officer looked at her "Do you remember us?" then he pointed herself and Freddy.

"Ummm..." said a mustached officer while snapping his fingers "Teargas incident?" he asked

"Yeah!" Katie answered happily and went over to him.

"Officer Smith! You'll find my bestfriend right?" she asked hopefully

"Interview with you guys will help us." butted the junior cop whom Freddy noticed eyeing Katie "Junior Officer Malfoy." he held up hand and Katie shaked it. Just then, Freddy started to walked towards Katie and put his arm around her to show that she's taken and he held out a hand to Malfoy whom shaked it- dissapointed and looked at Marta again. After sometime, the boys decided to roam Philadelphia streets two by two to search for Summer. After an hour, they returned with no Summer. Freddy nodded to everyone to show that their search wasn't successful but he was holding something. The cops called for back ups to investigate. Tomika was started to be questioned. They ended questioning her after an hour because she's the last person Summer talked to.

"We found this Officer Smith," said Freddy and handed him a bag of sweets with a lot of Tootsie Rolls.

"Good job!" said Officer Gem who snatched the bag of sweets "We'll have this examined for marks. You didn't eat some right?" he added to Freddy who shooked his head and saw Katie with a shocked expression of finding out that Freddy didn't eat any sweets on the way home.

"Better! There might be marks of other people who saw or got her." exclaimed Officer Plank

"Got her?" asked Mrs. Hathaway worriedly "Our daughter isn't kidnapped right?"

"Well we don't know yet. According to Tomika, she heard a screeching car. We just phoned the nearest shop and asked if anyone of them saw an accident, but no." answered Officer Smith "And why would she drop something she bought? Just take your rest all of you and we'll take care of this." then he went out the door.

The band slept that night at the Hathaway's large guestroom. They informed their parents about their whereabouts that night. Dewey left and went home. That night, Katie sneaked up to Summer's bedroom to gather information on where she would, could or might be. Unfortunately, Eleni saw her and followed her. She followed her inside Summer's room and got a cloth and covered Katie's mouth to prevent her from shouting.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to Katie's ear as she removed the cloth on Katie's mouth.

"I...I'll just get a book" Katie replied whispered shocked voice

"Why?" asked Eleni suspiciously

"I...I might have an idea where she is..." replied Katie and she started opening Summer's cabinets quietly

"Are you sure?" asked Eleni also trying to help Katie "What book?"

"I didn't see the cover...but it's green," she replied hastily "just look at the last page and there's an address scribbled on it."

They looked for minutes until...

"It's not here!" said Katie quietly

"Goddamit Katie!" said Eleni "Her locker for goodness sake!" and she draggedd Katie outside then to school - running.

Eleni told Katie to bend her knees and hold her palms crossed when they reached this rather tall and fat oak tree. She climbed on her using Katie's palm and climbed on the oak. She then helped Katie climb up. Then she struggled to step on the roof where the tree was about 3 feet away before it leans on it. Then she helped Katie again who was still curious since Eleni dragged her to school. When Katie's about to say something, Eleni told her to shush. Eleni opened a vent. They both craweled in the vent. Then after sometime, Eleni opened a certain vent and jumped down, so did Katie. The school's light only came from the trophy cases.They rested for about a minute and Eleni said: "Questions?"

"How the fuck did you know that way?" Katie asked panting.

"Gordon..." she muttered

"What?" asked Katie

"Gordon. We use to eat picnic at the roof and when we're late for class, we pass here but in the comfort room of girls and boys." she confessed louder "Of course I go down the girl's and he to the boy's comfort room. Happy?" and she just got a nod from Katie.

They walked up to Summer's locker guided by the trophys cases's lights. Eleni opened Summer's locker leaving Katie clueless on how she knew the lock combination. Which Eleni automatically answered her friend.

"Must be wonderin' eh?" asked Eleni as she pulled Summer's green World Cultures book "Gordon knows every band member's locker combination using his computer. Like Summer's. It's easy...It's only Z-A-C-K. So its 27-1-3-11. I know yours and Freddy's too." she told her as she flipped the book's pages.

"Oh..." was all Katie could respond to her friend "It's at the last page." she added.

"#714 Everforest St. Schimpleton Village, North Attic?" asked Eleni "How odd is this place..."

"What?" muttered Katie

"I've heard this address before...Only..." answered Eleni. After a few minutes of silence, Eleni snapped her fingers which made Katie jumped. "I remember it now! That's the old house of Ms. Mullins! She sold it to some old bloke who transferred from Vegas last 4 years! She sold it 'cuz...'cuz...it's a freakishly big house for one person and she bought a smaller one! But why do you reckon Summer might be here?"

After a long silence broke by a noise they heard from the men's comfort room, they hid and saw the janitor. They returned quickly to the Hathaways. Good thing everyone's still sound asleep. Katie cuddled herself to her bed beside Freddy while Eleni snuggled beside Gordon. She saw Eleni sleeping after a few minutes passed away. She's still up and wondered: "Why in the world will Summer go there? Why'd she go in such place if she didn't even who lives there? What if she's meeting someone secretly? No that can't be, she loves Zack. Besides why would she drop something she bought for her happiness? Or is she there at one place? She's either lost or kidnapped! Holy poop!" kept circulating her brains for questions and answers for Summer's whereabouts while she stroked the hair of the blonde boy she loves until suddenly he woke up.

"Why're you still up Kay?" Freddy asked sleepily as he held her arm. He recieved no answer from her girlfriend. "Don't worry about her. We're going to find her..." he said to comfort her feelings and he hugged him until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

---The Next Day---

January 22, 2010 ; Morning at the Hathaways ; 6:00 am

Katie woke up first wondering why'd would she wake up late if she slept very late. She removed Freddy arms on hers and went to the bathroom While she was at the bathroom taking a bath, everyone started to woke up one by one. After Katie finished taking a bath and dressing herself with the cothes her parents sent last night, she went out the bathroom and went over to Marta, still in her pj's and dialing a number on her cellphone.

"Hey! Who you callin' this early?" Katie asked as she plopped down the couch next to Marta

"Officer Malfoy" she quickly said and blushed "He gave me his number and he's still on duty right now."

"Good. You can ask him about Summer's investigation reports." Katie said as she combed her wet hair

"I will. After I can make him ask me to go out with him." giggled Marta

"He will. I noticed last night that he's eyeing you. And why'd he give you his number if he doesn't like you?" said Katie as she stood up to go down.

When she was at the living room of the Hathaways, she saw Ms. Mullins talking to Summer's parents. Ms. Mullins saw her presence.

"Katie! Sorry about your bestfriend. Don't worry. I won't let you go to school for a month so you can extend your sleep now. You tell the others okay? And I also told all your parents about this. I'm sure Freddy will love it!" she said "I have to go now Mr. and Mrs. Hathaway. We will add Summer in our prayers every night so we'll find her. We really need a great student as her. We need her to compete for the clarinet contest after two months." she added to the Hathaways.

"We see you're up now Katie. What would you like for breakfast?" asked Mrs. Hathaway as she stood up and walked towards her.

"Um...I don't know I'll ask the others first Mrs. Hathaway." she answered.

"Oh...you're all up. Okay go and ask them and I'll ask the maid to prepare your breakfast." answered Mr. Hathaway for her wife. With that, Katie went up to the guestroom to ask her friends. After asking them, everyone one by one fixed themselves except for Freddy who is still snoring his lungs out. Katie went over her and shouted "Good Morning America!" straightly on Freddy's ears. Freddy sprung awake and put his finger in his ear as if dugging for earwax madly. He hated the phrase "Good Morning America!" He blinked his eyes, looked around and saw everyone laughing at him and then he made a quite an angry face which Katie quickly recognized as "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Sorry..." Katie muttered

They ate breakfast like there's no tomorrow except for Zack who is ate his pancaked with an ominous face than Summer's parents. When everyone recieved the news that they won't have to go to school for a month, only Freddy was the one who is very, very happy. Everyone else didn't know if they feel like it. Frankie even mentioned that Summer won't like this idea at all. That afternoon, Marta decided to visit Officer Malfoy. Everyone told her to ask about how Summer's investigation was going. She drove to the precinct and reached up to the cop in behind a record book and rang the bell.

"Hey Marta!" greeted Malfoy, as he put the record book down "What's up?"

"I'm cool." answered Marta, blushing.

"So...uhmm..." stammered Malfoy "Wanna grab a bite? My treat. Anything you want. After my duty of course." he said this in one breath.

"Your a fast one ain't ya! Hmmm...okay!" she answered pretending like she's really thinking about it but really she's just waiting for that question "When's the end of your duty anyway?"

"Uhmmm... in 2 minutes!" he answered and started to pack his bag and remove his badge.

When they went out to eat. They talked about Summer, and each other of course. Malfoy drove her home to the Hathaways. Marta cheerily went inside and started to tell the girls about that afternoon with "Draco", Malfoy's first name.

"And he studies at the Durmstrang Beauxbatons Institute." said Marta in the middle of her story about Malfoy "He's also into thick, fantasy books." Blah. Blah. Blah.

After a few more minutes of Marta blabbing about Malfoy's profile, Michelle's angry feelings reached to the peak that it rose up 100 because of Marta's story telling of Malfoy. She decide to put an end to this story-telling time.

"What the FUCK did he even say about Summer's investigation!" she yelled to Marta who quickly became shocked the moment Michelle yelled 'What.' "Or did you just asked his bio data or flirted to him huh!" then she stormed out of the room. After a few seconds, everyone started to walk out the room too. Marta felt very bad not to say what Malfoy said about what was going on Summer's investigation first. She also got a few bits of information so she's also shy to tell them that she only got about 2-3 information after the last four hours she spent with Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews people! Sorry if there's a lot of Author's Notes! Please continue reading and reviewing my story!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. IS & UV

Chapter 9: Imperceptible Substantiation and Undesirable Verdict

January 23, 2010 ; Horace Green High; 9:30 am

It was a fair day that day. The band went out to calm down from everything. Katie, Eleni and Michelle went to school to get their homeworks from the past days they've missed school. While Eleni and Michelle went to Ms. Mullins to get some school papers and stuff, Katie went to her locker and got some notebooks. She looked at her left and saw Summer's locker. With continuous spying if any people get to see her, she unlocked Summer's locker. As she opened it, a chestnut colored paper tissue labeled 'Amazonic Horizon Coffeeshop' fell on her left foot. She wondered how it got there since when they opened Summer's locker, it wasn't there before. She picked it up and threw it into a trash bin but it got stuck in her bracelet so she fiddled with it. Whilst she struggled to eradicate the tissue paper, she saw something black on it. She turned it over and there was a note saying "You can't get anything out of me." Katie wondered who wrote this ugly sribbled note. A note on Summer's locker, Katie assumed it was slipped in mistakenly and that it wasn't for Summer. As she got some of her books, Michelle and Eleni came and gave her the list of homeworks given and went straight to their lockers.

January 23, 2010 ; SoR Pad; 11:00 am

Freddy dialed Katie's number on his mobile phone. When she answered, Freddy told her to stop by the pad reasoning out that the Hathaway's house was boring. Katie, unable to turn down her boyfriend, gave in. After a thirty minutes, someone rang the doorbell and Freddy immediately opened the door. It was the three girls.

"Hey girls!" Freddy greeted blissfully as if no one's lost. "What's up besides the sky and clouds out there? Come on in." then he gestured them to come in. As Katie passed by him, Freddy stole a kiss on her cheek. Expecting to get a smack on his face, Freddy quickly gripped Katie's nearest hand. But Katie just continued to walk for her bedroom upstairs.

"Hey what's wrong?" Freddy asked her as he walked beside her. Katie looked at him as she stepped on the sixth stair.

"I'm just not in the mood. With all these homeworks and Summer's loss..." she replied and dumped her school bag on Freddy's hand and continued to walk. Freddy heard her mutter "This is too much." He followed her to her bedroom. He just told Katie to call him if she needed something 'coz he need to go to the Entertainment Room to play Gordon's new videogame.

"Knock! knock! knock!" said the door after half an hour. Katie told whoever is behind that door to come in. It was Marta.

"Hey...what's up?" asked Katie as she motioned Marta to the foot of her bed.

"Well...uhm...I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to advertise to you all Draco's profile. I'm really sorry. I only asked him how was the investigation coming but he said it wasn't good. They had a hard time tracing where in the world our manager is." Marta replied apologetically.

"That's okay." Katie assured her friend. "I understand you like him. He does too. I noticed him eyeing you when we found out Summer's lost. Besides why should you apologize to me? You should apologize to Michelle because Summer's her godsister." _(**A/N:** Is there such word as God sister?) _

"I already tried..." Marta replied quietly. "But when I knocked on her door...yeah she opened it with tears streaming down her face...but when I was about to say I'm sorry...she shut her door to my face." and then Katie crawled up to her and hugged her friend. After a while Katie decided to try and produce a talk with Michelle and Marta. After a trying too many times for a conversation. Michelle gave in and then after their talk, she accepted Marta's apology and Michelle also said sorry for shutting her door to her.

January 24, 2010 ; SoR Pad ; 9:00 am

Katie woke up early. She planned to print a "Lost: Summer Miranda C. Hathaway ; about 5"6 ; Eighth grader from Horace Green High ; and a picture with full description of Summer." She even added a reward coming fom the band fund. She knew if she did this with Summer's knowledge, she'd be double furious at her. After she printed the flyers, she spent the next three hours posting them on posts, bulletin boards, trees, buildings, walls, trash cans, and she even put one on someone else's car and a lost Siberian Husky. After the long walk around the town, she decide to get a frappe at Rockafe, Ms. Mullins's coffee shop inspired from the School of Rock. An hour rest later, she heard the door chime, which means a visitor entered. She saw Cedric, alone with one of her flyers.

"So she's lost ain't she?" he inquired Katie as he held the flyer up in her face.

"Isn't it obvious? Thought you Hogwarts guys were a bit aware of signs and posts and flyers. Never thought you couldn't read." Katie mocked him. "You're not that low right? Besides you like her and why aren't you kinda like 'worried?'" she added as she did air quotes to the word 'worried.'

"Nah...I'm over that damned biatch. I got Cho-" said Cedric as he ripped the flyer. But then out of nowhere, Katie slapped him hard in the face just in time when Ms. Mullins arrived at her coffee shop.

"Katie!" shrieked Ms. Mullins as she went over her and saw Cedric touching his now crimson cheek, staring at Katie very hard. "What are you doing!"

"She called Summer a...a...a damned biatch..." replied Katie furiously sad. "Please bann every Hogwarts student Ms. Mullins. Your shop isn't a hang out place for stupid people." she pleaded to her principal.

"Cedric...no Horace student is a damned biatch." replied Ms. Mullins angrily facing Cedric with fists curled ready to punch. "Dare you to tell that to your mom infront of everyone. Your school, especially you and your little friends, are banned here forever! Thought two months are enough for you to change. You are all banned here FOREVER! I don't care if my shop won't earn that much even if your schoolmates don't buy anything from us!"

With that, Cedric ran away. Ms. Mullins quickly called a security agency and hired four guards. Both two for the backdoor and frontdoor. Katie stayed at the shop for three more hours. Thinking about the band. How she can't play or sleep thinking that someone she loves and lost is angry at her. Then she went to the mall to look for clothes and CDs. Around 7 o'clock at the evning, she went home for the pad with her Porsche. _(**A/N: **The whole band has cars with a really early student driver license!)_

January 24, 2010 ; SoR Pad ; 7:00 pm

Freddy looked for Katie and Gordon told her that she left early for posting of flyers. He became fucking worried as he blamed himself for waking up really late and not being able to help Katie with the flyers. Imagine waking up at 4 pm. He asked everyone why they didn't bother to help Katie. Each and everyone of them said that she said she didn't want company. Then she heard a click on the door. It opened and Katie was behind it. She went straightly to her room, groggy and sleepy. Freddy followed her and 'scolded' her why she didn't bother him for company.

"I did...try to wake you up but you were all sleepy..." she said as she yawned and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Nevermind. Just tell me if you're going out again okay?" Freddy replied calmly.

"Please close the door..." Katie commanded her boyfriend.

Freddy closed the door as he started to go out.

"NO! Freddy...no...come back..." she exclaimed. "I need to talk to you."

Freddy nodded and went back to her bed and sat on it.

"Freddy we need...to...uhm...I don't know how to say this..." muttered Katie.

"What is it?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"We need to separate..."

"What! Why! Katie no! Please no!"

"I don't want to just so you know Freddy! But I can't deal with this anymore! There's you, Summer, the band, homeworks! It's too much! I need space. Time! If you freakin' like me like me...please set me free. And please, don't shout at me..."

"So that's it! Huh! Why you wanna be an astronaut? Get space huh?"

"This is damn serious! I can't deal with this anymore! Please understand me!" exlaimed Katie in the verge of her tears.

"You're the last thing I don't wanna lose! We lost Summer, I did. She's my friend. I don't wanna lose you too! Can't we just cool off!"

"Cool off! No! In _MY_ love meter that's the middle. It's just love or goodbye for me. Cool off means that you're still tied. Wrapped. Constricted!"

"Why you don't like me anymore huh! I'm gonna die without you!"

"No! I do! I really do like you! Do you think I wanted this decision! Huh! Hell no! But I'm so full of problems!" and with that Katie stormed out of the room, crying. Leaving Freddy dumbfounded, miserable, loveless, droplets of tears from his brown eyes, and lonely. In his mind, he'd rather freeze to death than watch himself in misery just because of Katie. There's no more Katie and Freddy.

_Freddy's thoughts_

_"Why'd she have to do that? I know everything happening right now is too much! Once everything's back to normal, I promise myself that I will get Katie back. In whatever way. I will, and if I don't I WILL commit suicide."_

_End Freddy's thoughts_

After a couple of minutes, Michelle and Billy called everyone for supper. Not wanting to see Katie, Freddy didn't take his meal. So did Katie. The others wondered what happened to the two. Frankie asked Freddy what the matter is after supper. The boys learned about their break up. So did the girls. Katie explained her reason to the girls. While the boys said that there's still others and that it's Katie's loss - just to make him feel better.

January 27, 2010 ; Browns's Alaska Resthouse ; 8:43 am

Katie went there by herself through their family jet. She's settled there for a while to get her mind off her problems. Freddy and Summer. The band practice wasn't doing well because of Summer's loss. Freddy too. He started playing badly since their break up. Whenever they needed a 'clang!" sound, he gives them a 'dong!' sound or sometimes he gives them 'ting!' if they ever needed a 'tsk!' sound. In fact, he even made a drumstick fly and snap into two accidentally and made Dewey's drums have duck tape because he poked one of it by accident - again. So, Dewey decided to give them some time to cool themselves up. So here she is, Katie at their resthouse at Alaska. To literally cool herself up with mounds of ice. During those times when Freddy really killed his drum practice, Katie was playing like she has no problem. Little did everyone know that everytime she played her old bass (the one that WASN'T given by Freddy) with her back turned from everyone, she cries softly seeing Freddy use his old drumsticks. (the one which WASN'T given by Freddy) Freddy showing that he's a man, didn't cry whenever Katie plucks her bass, instead he hits the drum kit very hard with the wrong sound. She put on her snowboard and sloped down the hill. As the cold breeze of ice touched her face, she remembered her happy memories with Freddy. She tried to knock those memories by swerving her snowboard left and right continuously until she hit a rock and landed lopsidedly on both the rock and her snowboard on her arms. She cried in pain, both remembering those damned, fucking memories of Freddy and the physical injury she attained. Her resthouse butler saw her from the terrace and hurriedly came to her aid.

February 14, 2010 ; Brown Mansion, Philadelphia ; 10:21 am

Katie just recovered from her jetlag and she decided to call up some band members. She asked for questions dealing with Summer's presence - who is still lost. The band knew what happened to Katie's arm so they didn't have a bassist. Michelle took over Katie's place when Katie called her over to her house and taught her since she's her understudy. When Freddy recieved the news about Katie's arm, he was just like "Fine. Whatever." Things were back to normal. Freddy played normal and eventually got over Katie and vice versa. They've been practicing the song of Frankie "Whale Burger" for their show in Rockafe for four days. Unfortunately, Katie acted as an audience since her arm is still injured that night.

_Lyrics"Whale Burger" by Frankie Angelo Massagu (**A/N**: I really wrote the song!)_

_Chorus:_

_Mustard, cheese and mayonnaise_

_Whale Burger fillings, good taste_

_Coleslaw, carrots and stuff_

_Whale Burger bacteria cough_

_Whale Burger is my favorite_

_Whale Burger every corner of the street_

_Whale Burger! (repeat this line 4x)_

_The whole town loves the burger_

_The problem is ther's no more butler_

_To chop the whale from the ocean_

_Dammit he's the only man_

_Every day, every meal_

_Whale burger's a good deal_

_Baseball, basketball nd football team_

_Loves whale burgers that are steamed_

_(Chorus)_

_(Solo by anyone)_

_Just dial 84253287437_

_That's whale burger oven_

_Whale Burger craze_

_Where it came, you have to trace_

_Even dead live for the whale burger_

_Whale Burger fever_

_Unstoppable forever_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_End Lyrics"Whale Burger" by Frankie Angelo Massagu (**A/N**: I really wrote the song!)_

Standing ovations welcomed the end of the song. After that performance, they went to the V.I.P. cubicle. A place where the performers and their company stays. Freddy was about to sit beside Katie but Katie quickly stood up for the restroom. Zack replaced her seat.

"What do you think you're doin' man?" asked Zack as he slapped his bestfriend on the shoulder. "Don't tell me you forgot that you already broke up. Because that is fuckingly mental!"

"I did..." Freddy muttered to himself.

"What's that?" asked Zack again.

"Huh? Uh...nothin' I mean all of you already took your seats and beside Katie's the free one." replied Freddy as he drank his iced tea.

After a couple of minutes, Katie got out of the restroom. She only saw a free seat beside Freddy (Zack left the seat) so she decided to tell Lawrence to move there so she could chat with Eleni. Good thing, Lawrence said "Ok." After sometime, Katie recieved a special drink from a waiter who motioned her that it was from a guy in the other table. Freddy saw this and was heating up furiously. Katie shooked her head and went back talking with Eleni. They left after an hour. Katie drove her Porsche with Lawrence, Eleni, Gordon, and Billy hitching a ride because they didn't bring their cars. When Katie got in, a guy stopped the driver's door from closing.

"Excuse me. But who are you?" asked Katie politely.

"I gave you the drink you didn't accept." said the guy. "I'm Chad by the way. Chad Michael Fuller Murray."

"Ok. But you see I have to go. Bye. Nice meeting you." said Katie a she struggled to close the door. Chad let go of the door and said sorry but threw a calling card as Katie opened her window and said "Thanks for the drink, but no thanks." and she started her car and drove for the pad. When they got home. Katie parked her car at the garage and shut the engine off. She picked up the calling card and placed it in her pocket. She went upstairs to her room and fell asleep immediately.

February 15, 2010 ; 3:14 am

Katie woke up in the middle of the night. She remembered all those things regarding Summer's loss. She put every little detail she know in a paper. It was like a jigsaw puzzle wherein you're in a labyrinth looking for pieces. She set the paper aside and went back to sleep again.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(**A/N: **Pls. R&R people! Thanks you guys! Oh yeah and please let's **write to Paramount Pictures to make School of Rock 2! RocK oN!**) _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. A New Friend

Chapter 10: New Found "Friend"

February 15, 2010; Brown Mansion then to Rockcafe; 8:30 am

Katie woke up with gloom and happiness sculpted across her face. She didn't now why she's happy despite the fact of all the things that are happening to her and the band. She took a bath and dressed up. She headed for the coffee shop. Her parents were usually out due to business trips, so she was always liberated from them. As she opened the coffee shop's door, she recognized someone she knew. Kevin. Rock Teacher's drummer. He looks a lot like Freddy. He's got that spiked up blonde hair, brown eyes and a height you'll remember. Only difference is that, he's in eleventh grade. They greeted each other. Kevin invited her to take a seat with him. They started to chat. They talked about the band and school and – love life. Whereas Katie didn't expect him to stir such topic, she continued to talk about it just to be not rude. She found out that Rock Teacher's bassist and also resemblance of Katie, Rebecca, broke up with him. Katie also told Kevin that she also broke up with Freddy. Kevin said after sometime, that he should go and that Katie made him feel better. He requested to her if they can meet each other at the same place and time every weekend. Katie said yes. They each went home to their houses. Katie felt happy just seeing someone who looked a lot like Freddy. Freddy. Freddy. Freddy. It was always him. She can't stop remembering freaky, funny, and foolish Freddy. So then, she started to write a song.

_Lyrics of "Eject" by Katie Rebecca Brown (**A/N: **I really wrote the song!)_

_The constituted freedom_

_Wasn't even dumb_

_Piercing pain in my arm_

_Horses broke loose in the farm_

_I need to take some time (pause)_

_To think another line to rhyme_

_My heart isn't a CD player_

_Twist that thing, there's danger_

_Explosion will occur_

_Summertime cook-out_

_Headin' to the North-South_

_Your dried brain got screwed_

_Joining the family feud_

_Chorus:_

_To succeed,_

_You have to bleed_

_Please don't eject my heart,_

_Please respect_

_Hold up_

_Please stop_

_Revelation of the corporation_

_Sell out was off_

_Time's passing by day_

_Run down the street_

_Till the high way_

_Swim on away _

_Land's gettin' frozen_

_To the top chillin'_

_Boned and sizzlin'_

_Unstrung guitar_

_Unused keyboards_

_Ripped drums _

_Loose floorboards_

_Appealin' fans, Chanel bag_

_Flying pans, Italian rugs_

_Dollar folds till_

_The pluck to tuck_

_Mix some salt and rock_

_(Chorus)_

_Bridge:_

_Round eyeglasses_

_Scarface races_

_The hare runs faster_

_Than the turtle_

_Spinnin' so fast you gone hurlin'_

_Wallet in my pocket_

_Shoes cover toes_

_Up to good flow_

_Nothin' stops the slow mo'_

_Trucking the garage_

_Cops shows his badge_

_(Chorus the Zack's Solo)_

_End of Lyrics of "Eject" by Katie Rebecca Brown (**A/N: **I really wrote the song!)_

She wondered whether this song should be written by Freddy or is she just regretting her decision of breaking up with Freddy. Then she thought of Kevin. Does she like him? No, she just met him. Katie was confused.

February 23, 2010 ; Rockafe ; 8:45 am

_**Katie's PoV**_

I parked my car just a block away from the coffee shop. I went out my car and dropped a quarter in the parking meter. I was wearing my new Giordano half. A half white jacket that you knot in front. I wore also a white laid skirt and a tank top. I entered the shop and quickly spotted Kevin with his back turned on me as he continued listening to his nano while he tapped his hands with the beat. I bought may mocha frappe and tapped Kevin's shoulders just as I received my drink.

"Oh hey, sorry didn't notice you." He said as he removed his earphones.

"It's cool. What are you listening anyway?" I asked him as I took a sip from my drink and got my N70 from my bag and switched it on silent mode. I returned it in my bag and Kevin stood up.

"Hey wanna come with me? I know this really beautiful park," he asked me.

"Did you bring your car?" I asked him.

"No, I don't have one. I sold it because it's broken and if I send it for repairing, it would cost as much as a new one," he said quietly.

"That's okay. I brought mine," then I quickly dragged him to the parking area.

When we reached my car, I told him to drive since he knows where to go. We arrived there just after a twenty-minute drive and he looked for a parking space. When he parked my car, we both got out of it and I saw the park. It's beautiful. People are there with their family or couples there spending their time together. It's called Waterhills Park. It has a few small hills where people could play or set up their picnic. There's also a man-made fall in the middle of it. A natural pond also lay near it. There are lots of beautiful and rainbow birds. Nice big trees and green grass. It has this really inviting environment that if Kevin was Freddy, I'd be with him here every second of the day. In short, this is paradise. A man made paradise.

Weeks passed, I still met up with Kevin and we always go to the park. We share a lot of things. The most common is being out of a relationship. One Saturday, I met up with him again. I was out of my house the whole day and we spent this day together. We watched an impressive Acrobatic Show and had our lunch and dinner. We finished up in the park where we lay on a hill, watching the stars above us.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Katie!" he exclaimed pointing at the star.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. A wish that says "I wish Summer's here and Freddy and I are back together. When I opened my eyes, I found Kevin looking at me, and then he kissed me in my lips. I didn't know why I kissed back. I just wished that I was back with Freddy and now I'm kissing his look a like? Well, in those days where Kevin and I met, I started developing some feelings for him and I guess he did too. From that night on, I have a new boyfriend – who looks like my ex.

May 20, 2010; Ryan's Candy Shop; 10:00 am

_**Katie's PoV**_

I met up with Kevin at Ryan's Candy Shop where I found him in front of his car, outside the shop, leaning on a wall, waiting for me. I was walking because he brought his

Porsche. While I waked my way to there, I was playing billiards on my cellphone. When I saw him, I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and I leaned on him like a wall while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I can feel his breath on my neck as he told me that he'll wait until I Game Over with my billiard session. When I was done playing, he led me into his car and we drove again for the park. When we got there, we walked, clasped hands and headed near the pond. We found an empty bench so we took our seats there. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde guy with spiky hair. I looked and saw that it was Freddy listening to his ipod while he held a cigarette on his left hand. I quickly got up and went to him. Kevin was left there, curious. He followed me.

"Freddy!" I said as I tapped him hard on his left shoulder. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Walking in the park. As far as I know, it's free," he replied.

"No. That," and I pointed at his flavored cigarette.

"Smokin' as you can see. Since you broke up with me it started. Everyone knows all about it, even the mailman in the other city. Why you askin'?" he replied me like it was normal.

"Well, I don't want you doing that no more!" I said and with that, I kicked his left hand which caused the cigarette to fly to the pond. I looked at Freddy who was staring at me, red faced.

"What d'you do that for huh? You can't control me anymore Kay! You broke up with me and now leave me alone!" he exclaimed at me angrily with his fists closed. I knew that if I was a boy, I'd already received a lot of beating up from him since the beginning I bothered him.

"Don't you dare do that to her! Never ever let me catch you yellin' at her again Freddy! We're friends but if it comes to _MY_ girl, you don't know what you're doin'!"

Exclaimed Kevin and pushed Freddy away from me.

"Your girl?" asked Freddy in a mocking tone. "Your girl?" then he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was angry but at the same time very hurt and curious. Then he looked back again at Kevin.

"Yeah you heard me. We're goin' out know." Kevin answered as he put his arm around my waist. Freddy looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, we're goin' out." I told him.

"You replaced me for him?" He asked as he pointed himself then Kevin. "You told me that the reason you broke up with me is that because you're full and that you still can't handle a relationship! But oh no! You're with him. My almost clone. Now I know he's the reason why you broke up with me!" He continued to rage.

"No he's not the reason Jones!" I raged. "Let's go baby. I just had my day messed up." And with that, I dragged Kevin at some part of the park where Freddy may have a hard time finding us since the park is huge.

We expressed our love for each other _(**A/N:** effing cheesy, I know!)_ and you don't need the full details so.

hr

* * *

_**A/N:** R&R Please and Thank You!_


End file.
